sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:Nowe Życie/31-35
Odłożyłam karteczkę i nadal przyglądałam się kwiatom. Wyglądały tak wspaniale i pięknie, że lekko się uśmiechnęłam. Nie codziennie dostaje się tego typu prezenty, na dodatek od kogoś anonimowego. Tyle że ja byłam pewna, iż nadawca to Lysander. Odwróciłam się i podeszłam do okna, wpatrując w oddalony krajobraz. Nic: Dziękuję, skarbie. Ta niespodzianka to najcudowniejsza rzecz, jaką w tej sytuacji mogłeś mi podarować. Wiem, że mnie kochasz, tak ja i ja cię. Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego tak po prostu odszedłeś… - powiedziałam cicho, spuszczając głowę w dół. Wyobraziłam sobie, że białowłosy nigdy nie wyjechał i nadal jesteśmy razem, mocno się kochając. Za chwilę odeszłam jednak stamtąd, uświadamiając sobie, że właśnie rozmawiałam z oknem. Popadam w jakąś paranoję, wyobrażam, że on mnie słyszy i także do mnie mówi. Absurd! A może jednak…? Chyba powinnam pójść do psychologa… Zaraz, przecież już jestem tam zapisana. I to na dodatek jutro po lekcjach. Nie mam wyjścia, jak tylko zgodnie z ustaleniami udać się do poradni. Po pierwsze, będę miała ostry przypał, jeśli spotkanie zlekceważę, a po drugie wydaje mi się, że rozmowa ze specjalistą może mi pomóc. Potrzebuję rady, sposobu, bym przestała się zadręczać i smucić. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak ułożyć życie od nowa. Kiedyś znajdę sobie wspaniałego mężczyznę, który będzie za mną szalał, kochał i nie widział świata poza nami. Chwila, co ja wygaduję? Człowiek ma tylko jedną połówkę, a ja takową znalazłam. Tyle, że równie szybko ją straciłam… A jeśli ten wyjazd ma ukryte znaczenie? Może nasza relacja wcale nie była prawdziwą, szaleńczą miłością? A co, jeżeli to tylko młodzieńcze, chwilowe zauroczenie, które właśnie przemija? Nie wiem, nic nie wiem. Tak bardzo chciałabym, by okazało się to prawdą, żebym się pogodziła z naszym rozstaniem, abym po jakimś czasie zapomniała. Przecież nie chcę całego życia spędzić samotna jak palec. Muszę wziąć się w garść – to jedyna racjonalna rzecz, jaka mi pozostała. Pokręciłam rozpaczliwie głową. Czułam, że moje serce rozpada się w drobny mak, z już i tak przebitego i złamanego. Dlaczego to zawsze mnie dotykają takie przykrości? Czemu nie mogę być po prostu szczęśliwa, spełniona, kochana? Od początku mojego istnienia ciągle tylko nowe zmartwienia, tragedie. Najlepiej byłoby, gdybym w ogóle się nie urodziła. Jak tak myślę, powinnam mieć żal do Lysandra. Czy on musiał wtedy przyjść i zadzwonić po karetkę? Byłabym teraz tam, wysoko nad ziemią, wolną od wszystkich zmartwień, bez wiecznych problemów tego świata, a tak… Dotknęłam delikatnie maków, wąchając cudowny zapach. Przypominał o starych sytuacjach, kiedy to jako mała dziewczynka chadzałam z babcią po lasach, łąkach. Zbierałam kwiatki do bukietu, a potem ucieszona podarowywałam go jej, za co zawsze czule targała mnie po małej główce. Nie raz mówiła, że jestem jej skarbem, najcudowniejszym dzieckiem pod słońcem, wiecznie uśmiechniętym, radosnym. Z czasem to się zmieniło, naturalnie po śmierci staruszki. Od tamtej pory nie zaznałam szczęścia do czasu zapoznania Lysandra. To on sprawił, że wreszcie zaczęłam z optymizmem patrzeć w przyszłość, nie rozdrapywać starych ran i cieszyć się każdym kolejnym dniem. A teraz, teraz wszystko wróciło do starego obiegu. Szare dni, płacz po nocach z tęsknoty, smutek, gorycz i rozpacz. Biorąc wszystkie te fakty pod uwagę, wysnuwam wniosek, że chyba warto jeszcze raz spróbować. Powieszenie się, połknięcie opakowania tabletek, skoczenie z dachu, zachlanie na śmierć? Do trzech razy sztuka, może mi się poszczęści i uda się za drugim? Już nikt mnie nie uratuje, nie powstrzyma, będę mogła umrzeć w spokoju, według własnej woli i pragnienia. Tylko, czy to dobra decyzja? Czy z powodu nieszczęśliwej miłości mam prawo się zabić? Wtedy, w łazience, gdy się pocięłam, odnalazł mnie białowłosy. Czy możliwe, że to jakiś znak? Może jest jeszcze na mnie za wcześnie, powinnam się podnieść i dać radę? Czy ktoś może mi pomóc w odnalezieniu odpowiedzi na te dręczące pytania? Błagam... *** Siedziałam na łóżku z laptopem na kolanach, zmęczona odpisywaniem na wiadomości. Mogłam nie wchodzić na Facebooka, domyślając się, że będę skazana na opowiadanie wszystkim po kolei, dlaczego mnie nie było. Najpierw Roza, potem Alexy, dodatkowo Armin, który musiał ze mną popisać, mimo opisania sytuacji przez bliźniaka. Viola, Iris i Kim, które zapytały się, co się dzieje. Wstyd się przyznać, ale wzruszyłam się. Świadomość, że mam takich cudownych przyjaciół, zupełnie rozklejała. Po wyjściu ze szpitala, nie przyszłam do szkoły dwa dni, a oni już zmartwieni i zaniepokojeni. Co do przyjaciół – jestem cholerną szczęściarą, czego nie mogę powiedzieć o szczęściu przy facetach, którzy zwyczajnie uciekają… Dobra, koniec użalania się nad sobą. Miałam być twarda, jutro idę do psychologa, mam nadzieję, że trochę pomoże. Samobójstwo… Byłabym kompletną kretynką, gdybym to zrobiła. Mam tyle argumentów, by się powstrzymać, a naprawdę chciałam się zabić. Wspaniali kumple, dobra opinia i ogólny szacunek to tylko nieliczne z nich. Co by było, gdyby kiedyś moja matka i ojciec dowiedzieli się, że odebrałam sobie życie? Czuliby satysfakcję, uważaliby mnie za słabą dziewczynę, która nie potrafi poradzić z problemami. Ich samoocena wzniosłaby się na wyżyny, że dzięki takiemu traktowaniu mnie, doprowadzili do tego, że wreszcie umarłam. A w przeciwnym razie, za kilka, kilkanaście lat mogłabym ich odnaleźć. Pojechać, pokazać, że jestem silna, zdeterminowana i osiągająca sukcesy, na przykład w pracy. Wtedy powiedziałabym im, co myślę o takich perfidnych ludziach. Wyrzuciłabym to, co od lat dręczyło moją duszę, poczułabym sięę fantastycznie. To byłby wspaniały odwet za wszystko, co mi do tej pory zrobili. Muszę zrobić wszystko, żeby dać radę, wytrzymać i nie poddać się. Może się uda? A zbaczając z tego tematu, miałam dzisiaj wieczorem trochę pomyśleć. O tym, co stało się poprzedniego wieczoru. Włamanie, szklanka, otwarty balkon. Dobra, w takim razie należy rozpocząć burzę mózgów. A raczej mózgu. Po zamknięciu drzwi na klucz, usiadłam na łóżku i przykryłam nogi kocem. Na kolana położyłam notes, a w rękę chwyciłam długopis, sama nie wiem po co. Podobno jestem kinetykiem, dlatego lepiej mi się myśli i koncentruje, kiedy jestem w ruchu, a obracanie czymś w ręku pewnie się zalicza. Zacznijmy od wyliczenia możliwych sprawców. Nie, to nie ma sensu, przecież nie mam wrogów. Oprócz Amber, to fakt. Jednak wątpię, że byłaby zdolna do czegoś takiego. Kolejnej osoby właściwie nie ma. Niektórych uczniów znam dobrze i jesteśmy w przyjaznym kontakcie, a z pozostałą resztą ani się nie lubimy, ani nie nienawidzimy, takie neutralne stosunki. Dlatego szkołę należy raczej wykluczyć. Chwila, są jeszcze nauczyciele. Nie, nonsens, to największa głupota, o której pomyślałam. Nauczyciel włamywacz… A jeśli tak? Nie, stop! Jestem jakaś przewrażliwiona, skoro wymyślam tego typu głupoty. Następny domysł: nieznajomy? Tu trudno się wysłowić, to może być każdy, kto mnie zna, kojarzy, pamięta. Kate odpada, mimo że poznałam ją tylko powierzchownie, jestem pewna, że to nie ona. Zresztą, nie miałaby powodu. Tak jak moi przyjaciele, Lys także, w końcu wyjechał… Wyjechał, znowu to samo. Czy nie mogę tego nareszcie powiedzieć? Wcale nie wyjechał, tylko zakończył definitywnie nasz związek, zerwał. Tylko dlaczego napisał w liście, że mnie kocha i wysłał kwiaty? Zaraz, a jeśli… jeśli te kwiaty wcale nie były od niego…? *** Leżałam na mięciutkim materacu, zamyślona. Sama nie wiem, o czym w takim skupieniu dumałam. Ostatnio coraz częściej zdarzało mi się wspominać, marzyć, bujać w obłokach. Jakby coś się we mnie zmieniło, jak gdybym stała się sentymentalną dziewczyną. Może to te tabletki tak na mnie zadziałały? Chociaż nie, biorę je dopiero od przedczoraj. Trudno, to na pewno przez stres, który bez przerwy mnie męczył. Ciągłe zmartwienia, niekończące się problemy, nic dziwnego, że emocje mnie rozpierają. Po paru minutach spokój został przerwany przez ciche stukanie do drzwi. Domyśliłam się, że to ciotka, która wróciła z pracy, na pewno chce porozmawiać. Titi: Nicola, możemy porozmawiać? Nic: Nie wydaje mi się, odejdź. – mruknęłam Titi: Dzisiaj po pracy pojechałam, żeby coś sobie przemyśleć. – urwała – Wiem, że to co ci powiedziałam… mogło cię bardzo zranić i upokorzyć, przepraszam. Spojrzałam na zegarek i ujrzałam godzinę – 20:58. Długo jej zajęły te refleksje, zważając na to, że z biura miała dzisiaj wyjść o siedemnastej. Odwróciłam się na drugi bok, nic nie mówiąc. Brakowało mi siły, ażeby wdawać się teraz w bezsensowną dyskusję. Bolało, że według niej sprawa tak się prezentowała. I nawet, jeśli powiedziałam to wszystko pod wpływem zwykłego impulsy czy napadu złości, pewniakiem tak sądziła, nawet w małym stopniu. A tego znieść nie potrafiłam, zwyczajnie nie potrafiłam. Titi: Skarbie, słyszysz? Nic: Zostaw mnie. Nie będę teraz o tym rozmawiała. Titi: Ale… Nic: Odejdź. – powiedziałam twardo, wchodząc jej w słowo Titi: A jutro? Pogadamy? Nic: Nie wiem. Usłyszałam ciche westchnienie i oddalające się kroki. Cóż innego mi pozostało, jak nie umyć się i położyć do łóżka? Przynajmniej tak będę mogła choć na chwilę, te kilka godzin, zapomnieć i odprężyć się. Jedyne wyjście na zostawienie wszelkich nieprzyjemności – zaśnięcie. *** Budzik zadzwonił punktualnie o szóstej trzydzieści, ale wstałam kilkanaście minut później. Nie chciałam konfrontować się z Titi, wolałam zrobić to po południu, kiedy wróci z pracy, a ja od psychologa. Zgodnie z codziennym planem dnia, zrobiłam poranną toaletę, uczesałam się. Tym razem postawiłam na dwa kucyki opadające łagodnie na ramiona, tak, jak u małej, słodkiej dziewczynki. Uśmiechnęłam się do swojego lustrzanego odbicia, bo faktycznie przypominałam zadowolonego brzdąca. Brakowało mi tylko ogromnego, kolorowego lizaka, jakie to pokazują w telewizyjnych kreskówkach. Żeby stonować nieco, założyłam zwykłe jeansy i czarną tunikę, dopełniając całość dyskretną biżuterią. Do tego lekki, delikatny makijaż i uznałam, że dzieło skończone. A właściwie - arcydzieło, bowiem według mnie prezentowałam się zjawiskowo. Nic: Nie ma to, jak komplementowanie własnego wyglądu. - rzekłam do odbijającej się mnie, zaraz się rozpromieniając; Nie mogę pójść do szkoły w zupełnej rozsypce, bliska płaczu. Muszę zacisnąć zęby i przynajmniej udawać, że nic się nie stało. Otworzyłam zamknięte dotąd drzwi i zeszłam na dół. Wokół było pusto, dlatego odetchnęłam z ulgą. Nie jestem pewna, czy miałabym siłę, by wysłuchiwać tłumaczeń ciotki. Uchyliłam drzwi lodówki, zastanawiając się, co mam zjeść. Wyszło na to, że po dziesięciu minutach pałaszowałam jajecznicę z kiełbasą przygotowaną na maśle. Smaki dzieciństwa, można ująć w ten sposób. Po zmyciu naczyń, udałam się do korytarza. Zakładając buty, luknęłam na zegar wskazujący siódmą trzydzieści dwie. Miałam sporo czasu, ale lepiej było przyjść za wcześnie, niż za późno. Szczególnie, że pierwszą lekcją miała być geografia, a gdybym się spóźniła, nie byłoby kolorowo. Dlaczego? Nauczyciel stosuje kary fizyczne, w tym wypadku polegające na robieniu pompek. A że przez szpital zupełnie straciłbym. formę, nie zrobiłabym nawet pięciu, czym jeszcze bardziej podpadłabym geografowi. Zarzuciłam torbę pełną podręczników na ramię i wyszłam, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Drogę do szkoły pokonałam żwawym krokiem. Dziwiłam się, ale po czasie spędzonym z dala od znajomych, dzień spędzony w budzie wcale nie wydawał się koszmarem. Chciałam wreszcie zobaczyć dziewczyny, chłopaków. Jeszcze w piątek, kiedy chciałam się zabić, gdy pocięłam się, byłam pewna, że już nigdy nie będzie mi dane zobaczyć się przyjaciół. Stało się inaczej i nim się obejrzałam, podbiegły do mnie Roza, Viola i Kim. Co dziwne, brakowało Iris. Roz: Nicola! Nareszcie jesteś! - wrzasnęła, rzucając na mnie Kiedy wszystkie już się uścisnęłyśmy, czarnowłosa zaczęła gadać. Kim: Fantastycznie wyglądasz! Jak taka wyrośnięta lolitka! "...What?..." Roz: Dokładnie! Przypominasz dziecko-landrynę! "...What the fuck?!" Kim: Puci, puci! - chwyciła mnie za policzki, zaczynając je rozciągać w różne strony Nic: Y! Czyy! Tańcie! Kim: Co? - zapytała, pozostając w bezruchu Nic: Powiedziałam, żebyście przestały. - uśmiechnęłam się; Od razu mnie rozśmieszyły, zresztą jak zwykle. Viol: Jak się czujesz? – zapytała nieśmiało Nic: A dziękuję, Violuś. Lepiej, dużo lepiej. – posłałam jej promienny i życzliwy uśmiech, którym próbowałam zatuszować prawdziwy humor i swój nienajlepszy stan ducha Viol: To dobrze. Martwiłam się o ciebie. Nic: Najważniejsze, że już w porządku. Jest fantastycznie, uwierzcie. Źle się czułam, że okłamuję najlepsze przyjaciółki. One nie wiedziały, co się stało i z jakiego powodu cała akcja potoczyła się tak a nie inaczej, a jej finał mógł skończyć się tragicznie. Jedynie Rozalia była świadoma i informowana na bieżąco o kolejnych istotnych faktach. Tylko białowłosa znała wszystkie szczegóły rozpadu związku z Lysandrem i to, dlaczego ten zniknął. Uważałam, że Violetta, Kim i Iris również powinny wiedzieć. Jednak nie znalazłam w sobie siły, żeby opowiadać im o tym. Lepiej, żeby o niczym nie miały pojęcia, trapiłyby się moimi problemami, a to bez sensu. Nic: Dziewczyny, bardzo was przepraszam, ale mam prośbę. Muszę pogadać z Rozą w cztery oczy, proszę, nie gniewajcie się. – poprosiłam Kim: Dobra. I tak powinnyśmy iść pod salę, dzisiaj przygotowujemy salę z Violką. Viol: Mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj coś namalujemy. Albo moglibyśmy pracować z modeliną, dawno tego nie robiłam. Nic: Haha! To zapytaj się plastyczki, co trzeba przygotować i namów ją na to, chcesz. Viol: Myślisz, że się uda? Nic: Oczywiście, przecież wiesz, że jesteś ulubienicą nauczycielki. Viol: Nie wiem… Ale zawsze warto spróbować… Kim: Jeszcze tylko chwila. Nic, możesz nam powiedzieć, co z tobą i Lysandrem? Czy… Mogłam się spodziewać takiego pytania, ale nie miałam pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Przecież nie będę na środku dziedzińca opisywać tego, co się wydarzyło. Poza tym, jak już wspominałam, nie miałam tyle siły. Nic: Nie, Kim, nie chcę zaczynać tego tematu, proszę. Zapewne wiesz, że się rozstaliśmy. Eh, co ja gadam… Każdy to wie, ale na razie… Nie jestem gotowa, by roztrząsać całą sprawę. Kim: Jeśli tak wolisz, nie nalegam. Zostawimy was. Nic: Dziękuję. – mruknęłam trochę smutno Dziewczyny odeszły, a ja poczułam wyrzuty sumienia. Wiedziałam, że je ranię. Miały świadomość, że z Rozalią dogaduję się najlepiej z wszystkich i to jej powierzam największe sekrety, wyżalam się. Mimo to, nie nalegały, tak jak zawsze. „Obeszły się smakiem”, to chyba najtrafniejsze określenie. Wzięłam to wszystko pod uwagę, ale nie przełamałam się. Szramy są zbyt świeże, żeby o nich rozmawiać. Z czasem zapomnę, odkocham się. Jeśli inni ludzie po stracie miłości dają radę wrócić do normalnego funkcjonowania, to ja też. Nic: Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego ani razu mi nie wspomniałaś, że do chłopaków przyjeżdża kuzynka? Roz: Masz na myśli Cathrinę? Nie wiem, nie przyszło mi to do głowy. Poza tym, jakoś nie bardzo się dogadujemy. Ale czemu pytasz? I skąd wiesz, że ona mieszka z Leo? Nic: Bo cała ta akcja w dużym stopniu wynikła z tej niewiedzy. – wycedziłam Roz: Co? Nic: To, że po ich gestach uznałam, że są razem. Znaczy Kate i Lysander. To dlatego później próbowałam się zabić. Słyszałam ich rozmowę i wywnioskowałam, że to jego nowa dziewczyna. Roz: Słucham?! Czyli rozstaliście się przez taką głupotę?! Nic: Dla kogo głupota, dla tego głupota. Rozalia, to naprawdę ważny fakt, a ja dowiedziałam się tym, że Cathrina to kuzynka Lysa dopiero wczoraj. Wiesz, co mogłoby się teraz z nami dziać? Gdyby nie to wszystko, pewnie teraz leżałabym w jego objęciach, oglądając jakiś dramat. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Zamilkłyśmy, a ciszę przerywały jedynie donośnie krzyki i pogawędki przybyłych uczniów. W pewnej chwili dał się słyszeć stłumiony szloch i nie musiałam się oglądać, kto płacze. Roz: Jezu, Nicola, tak mi przykro… Gdybym się zastanowiła, domyśliłabym się jak to może się skończyć, ale ja, taka debilna kretynka nie mogłam użyć mózgu… - załkała, ciągnąc nosem Zamiast ją przytulić i powiedzieć, że to nie przez nią, nadal stałam nieruchomo, patrząc ślepo w drzewo. Rozalia nie była winna, bo jak miała domyślić się, że tak sprawy się potoczą? To ja i Lys byliśmy zbyt zapatrzeni we własny honor, że żadne nie odważyło się przyjść do drugiego, przeprosić i pogodzić się. Pieprzona duma! Z drugiej strony, gdybym tylko wiedziała o Kate, o tym, co łączy ją z białowłosym, w życiu nie zareagowałabym tak niemądrze i zupełnie nierozsądnie. Dlaczego życie musi być tak skomplikowane i zagmatwane? Czy nie zasługuję na szczęście, na to, żeby zaznać choć chwili spokoju bez zmartwień? Nic: Idę pod salę. Później się spotkamy, chyba powinnyśmy pomyśleć. – rzekłam oschle Zawróciłam się i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi. Emocje, które dusiłam w środku, w końcu wybuchły. Czułam żal, którego nie potrafiłam wyjaśnić. Kurde, za każdym razem, gdy pomyślę, co by było gdyby, dostaję szału. Uświadamiam sobie, że nie mogę tak po prostu wymazać naszych wspólnych chwili. Chyba nigdy nie zapomnę… *** Zajęcia artystyczne, tak jak chciała Violetta, skupiły się na modelowaniu. Westchnęłam, ponieważ byłam beztalenciem, jeśli chodzi o prace plastyczne. Jednak nauczycielka nie zgodziła się, bym siedziała bezczynnie i zagoniła do „roboty”. Mieliśmy wykonać dowolny przedmiot, który siedział nam w głowie. Coś związane z przeszłością, ulubioną pamiątką, czymś, co ma znaczenie dla duszy. Żaden pomysł nie przychodził do mojej głowy. Zupełna pustka. W połowie lekcji nadal nie zaczęłam, dlatego z nudów chwyciłam plastelinę i ulepiłam kulkę. Potem, zupełnie bezwiednie, w palcach rozkręciłam modelinę, kształtując ją. Nim zorientowałam się, przede mną na ławce stał skończony, dopracowany w każdym szczególe, zwierzaczek. Naucz: Och, Nicola! Jaki wspaniały królik! – zachwyciła się kobieta, biegnąc w stronę ławki Zerknęłam na swoją pracę i zastanowiłam się – skąd w mojej głowie taki pomysł? *** Po kolejnych dwóch lekcjach skierowałam się w stronę sali gimnastycznej. Teraz w-f, ale nie ćwiczę – tygodniowe zwolnienie lekarskie… Dziewczyny poszły na obiad, a przynajmniej Rozalia z Violą. Kim ma coś dużo ważniejszego do roboty, a mowa tu konkretnie o flirtowaniu ze swoim chłopakiem. Wspominałam już, że chodzi z gościem z sąsiedniej klasy? Sama go jeszcze nie znam, bo dziewczyna nie przedstawiła go nikomu. Pewnie wolała się jeszcze nie ujawniać. Na marne, bo wszyscy wokół dostrzegali, jak na każdych przerwach razem gadają, wpatrują w siebie jak w największy skarb. Co tu dużo mówić – miłość… Postanowiłam od razu przejść do szatni, gdyż hałas, jaki panował dookoła był nie do zniesienia. Wyjęłam telefon, odczytując po drodze sms-a, którego dostałam. Titi przepraszająca za wczorajszy ranek, mogłam się spodziewać. Westchnęłam, chowając komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni. Chciałam, żeby tamta akcja w ogóle nie miała miejsca, wtedy nie musiałabym męczyć się tym, co odpowiedzieć, czy odpuścić, czy nie darować tamtych słów. Ale co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze, więc w końcu i tak trzeba będzie wyjaśnić, posłuchać. Wchodząc do pomieszczenia, usłyszałam szmer, nucenie. Uznałam, że ktoś jest w środku. I gdybym wiedziała, kto, nie zdecydowałabym się na to, by tu przychodzić. Amb: Co ty tutaj robisz?! – wydarła się blondynka, spostrzegając mnie w wejściu Nic: Jakbyś nie widziała, geniuszko, właśnie stoję. Amb: Won stąd! Nic: Chyba w twoich snach. – prychnęłam – Za to nie pogardzę, jeśli ty się wyniesiesz. Amb: Wstrętna krowa… - warknęła Nic: Skretyniała kretynka. – odrzekłam ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem Co mną kierowało, żeby być tak wredną? Najprawdopodobniej fakt, że ta dziewczyna zamieniła moje życie w istny koszmar. W dodatku chciała wpakować mnie do pudła, bez skrupułów kłamiąc i fałszując zeznania. Do tego pobiła mnie. Czyż to nie wystarczająco wiele argumentów? Amb: Jesteś żałosna. Udajesz pyskatą i odważną, a jak przychodzi co do czego, to nawet obronić się nie możesz. Nic: Słucham? Amb: Pozwoliłaś się zatłuc, wylądowałaś w szpitalu. To jednoznacznie świadczy o tym, że jesteś słaba. A teraz próbujesz sprawić wrażenie wytrzymałej. Jak na ciebie patrzę, to aż mi się szkoda robi. Nic: Byłyście we trzy, dobrze o tym wiesz. A tak zmieniając temat, przyszedł do mnie list kilka dni temu. Za tydzień masz rozprawę, pamiętasz? Zostałam powołana na świadka i jednego możesz być pewna. Opowiem wszystko, powtarzam wszystko, co mi zrobiłaś. Jakich głupot nagadałaś Lysowi, żeby nas zniszczyć. Jak pobiłaś, zachowywałaś się w stosunku do mnie. Niczego ci nie przepuszczę, obiecuję. Świadomość, że wylądujesz tam, gdzie być powinnaś, codziennie poprawia mi humor. Niech cię zamkną w poprawczaku i dowalą jeszcze wyrok za oskarżenie Kasa o gwałt. – syknęłam Po tym, co powiedziałam, poczułam się o niebo lepiej. Wreszcie wyrzuciłam sobie wszelkie rozterki i zmartwienia z nią związane. Niech wie, że się nie poddam i będę walczyć o to, by dostała zasłużoną karę. Amb: Co? Skąd ty to wiesz?! Nic: Serio myślisz, że ci powiem? Mylisz się i to bardzo. Ostatnia rzecz, którą chcę ci powiedzieć. Na wszelki wypadek, gdybyś znowu coś odwaliła, wezmę ze sobą nagranie ze szpitala, kiedy rozmawiasz z tymi dwoma. – rzekłam, a widząc jej minę i chęć rzucenia się na mnie i rozszarpania, dodałam – Wiedz, że od dawna wasza rozmowa jest przegrana na mój komputer, zrobiłam to od razu. Nie uda ci się zniszczyć tego dowodu, uwierz mi. Amb: Zobaczysz, że oczyszczą mnie z zarzutów. Zdziwisz się, jak dobrą jestem aktorką. Nic: Gadaj co chcesz, ja wiem swoje. Amb: Wiesz, co? Też mam ci coś do zakomunikowania. Wahałam się do tej pory, ale po tym, co tu odstawiłaś, bądź pewna – zmieszam cię z błotem. I to w kolejnych paru dniach. Wszystko jest gotowe, niedługo staniesz się największym pośmiewiskiem szkoły. Pomyślałam sobie, że jak już knuję i intryguję, to polecę na całość. Nawet, jeśli nie uda mi się obronić i mnie skażą, to będę usatysfakcjonowana, że udało mi się pogrążyć cię – mojego największego wroga. W tym momencie usłyszałyśmy dzwonek zwiastujący początek lekcji, ale zupełnie zignorowałyśmy ten fakt. Nic: Spróbuj cokolwiek zrobić, a pożałujesz. Kolejnego razu ci nie odpuszczę i odpowiesz za to. Drzwi szatni otworzyły się, a w nich stanęły wszystkie dziewczyny z klasy: Kim, Viola, Klementyna, Melania, Li, Charlotte, Peggy. Stałam oko w oko z Amber, obie miałyśmy wściekłość wymalowaną na twarzach. Żebyśmy się na siebie nie rzuciły, dwie z przybyłych odsunęły nas w przeciwne strony. Tak, to był zdecydowanie dobry ruch, bo jeszcze chwila, a nie wytrzymałabym. Kim: Co się stało? Nic: Pierdzieliła coś o jakichś głupotach. W sumie, jak zwykle. Kiedy wszystkie już się ubrały, wyszły na salę. Oczywiście Księżniczka potrzebowała jeszcze czasu na umalowanie się, nie wiadomo, po co. Jako niećwicząca, musiałam poczekać, aż ta wyjdzie i zamknąć kluczem pomieszczenie. Nic: Pospieszyłabyś się, nie mam zamiaru tu siedzieć do czasu, aż jaśnie pani nie skończy. Amb: Stul pysk. – powiedziała, kończąc i kierując się w stronę swojej torby Nic: Wiesz, jak patrzę na ludzi takich jak ty, to staję się zwolenniczką aborcji. Amb: Mądre, bardzo mądre. Co tu dużo mówić, po prostu twój poziom. – mruknęła złośliwie, wychodząc Kiedy ustawiłam się w dwuszeregu za Melanią, nauczycielka rozpoczęła zbiórkę. Dopiero zauważyłam, że na drugiej połowie sali ćwiczą chłopacy. Klementyna musiała złożyć raport, przez co zmarnowaliśmy dziesięć minut lekcji, gdyż dziewczyna jąkała się, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Załamana kobieta pokręciła głową, po czym zebrała zwolnienia od niećwiczących, czyli ściślej mówiąc ode mnie, cała reszta ćwiczyła. Amb: Proszę panią, chcę coś powiedzieć. Nie mogę dzisiaj dużo ćwiczyć, żeby nie przemęczyć się. – rzekła blondynka Naucz: Ach, tak? Dlaczego? Swoją następną wypowiedź podkreśliła głośnym, wyraźnym głosem. Amb: Mam TE dni. Mogę źle się poczuć. – mówiąc to, podniosła głowę, uśmiechając się dumnie Jeny, jakby miała się czym chwalić... Rozdrażnienie po idiotycznym wyznaniu, w rozbawienie zamienił jeden z chłopaków, przysłuchujący się. …: Ha, ha, ha! Durna Amber cieczkę ma! – wykrzyknął Na całej sali zapanowała cisza, jak makiem zasiał. Tylko na chwilę, ponieważ zaraz wszyscy wybuchli gromkim śmiechem. Li i Charlotte odwróciły się, również chichocząc. I nawet, jeśli wuefista chłopców ukarał gostka uwagą, widziałam, że sam także się uśmiechnął. Amber prawie gotowała się ze złości, zrobiła się cała czerwona na twarzy. Wybiegła z ogromnego pomieszczenia prosto do szatni, trzaskając drzwiami. Na pewno nie chciała słuchać tego, jak wszyscy się z niej leją, a sama pogrążyła się. *** Wracając ze szkoły, zastanawiałam się nad słowami siostry Nataniela. Gdy wychodziłam z szatni, po raz kolejny powiedziała mi, że wprowadzi w życie swój plan, jak to ujęła. Nie byłam pewna, czy mówi poważnie, czy blefuje. A jeśli wcale nie kłamie? Co wymyśliła? Czy rzeczywiście to coś, co ewentualnie przygotowała, byłoby w stanie sprowadzić mnie na dno? Te pytania przyprawiały mnie o zawrót głowy. Teraz wiem, że ta dziewczyna nie ma oporów przed niczym, zrobi wszystko, dążąc do celu. Lecz czy zrobiłaby coś podłego i niedozwolonego nie zważając na to, że jej wyrok będzie wtedy wyższy? Nie, na pewno nie. Wszystko mogę o niej powiedzieć, ale nie to, że jest na tyle niemądra, by bardziej się wkopać, i to w dodatku świadomie. Podreptałam na przystanek, czekając na autobus, który miał mnie dowieść do siedziby psychologa. Jestem umówiona na piętnastą dziesięć, więc zostało pół godziny, powinnam zdążyć. *** Przyciągnęłam się do domu po godzinie spędzonej na rozmowie. Wyrwałam się wcześniej, zmyślając wizytę u lekarza. Dlaczego? Wbrew moim przypuszczeniom, niewiele to pomogło. Kobieta mówiła o tym, czego sama miałam świadomość. Poradziła, bym spróbowała pogodzić się, zapomnieć, pozbyć się rzeczy związanych z nami. Powtarzała, że to może zająć sporo czasu, ale w końcu się uda i wyleczę swoje serce. Wiedziałam to wszystko doskonale, ale nie potrafiłam zebrać się, wykasować naszych zdjęć i… Właściwie to tyle. Nie posiadałam innych pamiątek, czegoś, co by mi go przypominało. Zostały tylko fotki, lecz coś powstrzymywało mnie przez usunięciem. Każdego wieczoru mogłam wpatrywać się w nie, szlochając przy tym cicho. Oglądałam, wspominając pierwszy wspólny wieczór na polanie, wypad do teatru. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie, mimo zepsutego humoru. Ta wizyta u psycholożki była pierwszą, ale i ostatnią. Obiecałam sobie, dziewczynom, Kastielowi, że więcej się nie potnę, że nie poddam się, nie wymięknę. Już raz popełniłam ogromny błąd, przez który straciłam najbliższą mi osobę, nie chcę przeżywać tego kolejny raz. Titi: Nicola? To ty? Zorientowałam się, że jest na górze. No tak, zapomniałam o cioci… Nic: Taaa, ja. – mruknęłam Titi: Poczekaj, już do ciebie schodzę! Usłyszałam, że zbiega po schodach, by zaraz zmaterializować się przed moimi oczami. Titi: Posłuchaj… Nic: Dobra, w porządku. Wybaczam, nie musisz nic mówić. Nie chcę znowu się zagłębiać w tą sprawę. Już i tak psycholożka wystarczająco mnie zdołowała. Titi: Och, Nic… - szepnęła, podchodząc i przytulając mnie – Dziękuję. I przepraszam, nie wiem, co mnie napadło. Nic: Titi, tak bardzo chcę, żeby było tak zawsze… Chciałabym móc na ciebie liczyć i nie kłócić się, jesteś dla mnie jak matka… - powiedziałam cicho w jej ramię Titi: Nie mogłam patrzeć, co oni z tobą wyprawiali. Zawsze traktowałam cię jak córkę i czuję się twoją mamą, kocham cię. Stałyśmy tak jeszcze moment. Czułam się szczęśliwa i byłam niemal pewna, że ona także. Sądziłam, że ta rozmowa będzie straszniejsza, krzyki, obelgi, wyrzuty. Nic z tego się nie sprawdziło i chyba tylko dzięki temu, że ominęłam cały temat. Titi: Tak strasznie mi przykro… Nie chciałam tego powiedzieć… Nic: Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Zresztą, o czym my tu gadamy? Lepiej powiedz, co mi na kolację zrobiłaś? Oderwałyśmy się od siebie, śmiejąc. Kobieta poszła do kuchni, dlatego uznałam, że ma zamiar zrobić jedzenie. Weszłam na górę i rozpakowałam torbę. Wyjęłam książki i przejrzałam zadane na jutro prace domowe. Nie było tego dużo, ale i tak rozwiązywanie zadań zajmie mi ponad godzinę. Chciałam zabrać się za biologię, ale nagle usłyszałam dzwonek telefonu. Wyjęłam komórkę z kieszeni, spoglądając na godzinę, czyli 16:26. Wracając, na ekranie widniało: „Rozalia dzwoni”. Nie czekając długo, odebrałam. Nic: No hej. Co chci… Roz: Ubieraj się i wychodź z domu, natychmiast. Nic: Co? Roz: Nie gadaj tyle, tylko wyłaź. Dochodzę do ciebie, będę za trzy minuty, ale musimy się spieszyć. Czekaj na mnie pod bramką. A teraz zakładaj buty i to migiem! Nim zdążyłam zapytać, co się stało, połączenie zostało zakończone. Odchyliłam telefon od ucha, parząc głupio na niego. Nie rozumiałam z jej słów niczego. Dlaczego miałam wyjść? Postanowiłam nie narażać się Rozalii i wyjść, nawet jeśli to nic ważnego. Wyczułam, że jest zdenerwowana, ale uważałam, że to jakaś błahostka – białowłosa z natury była nerwowa. Jednak zgodnie z tym, co nakazała, zeszłam na dół. Ubierając się, krzyknęłam do ciotki: Nic: Titi! Muszę na chwilę wyjść, zaraz wracam! Titi: Dobrze. Tylko szybko, bo pyzy zaraz się ugotują! Nic: Pyzy? Tak szybko zrobiłaś? Titi: No, nie zrobiłam. Raczej kupiłam zamrożone i odgrzewam. – zaśmiała się Nic: Okej. Na razie! Wyszłam z domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zauważyłam zmierzającą ku mnie szybkim krokiem Rozalię. Zdenerwowaną, rozdrażnioną – to było widać z daleka. Podeszłam do bramki, a gdy ta stanęła przede mną, zaczęłam: Nic: O co chodzi? Nic nie mówiąc, podniosła do góry rękę. Dopiero teraz zorientowałam się, że coś w niej trzyma. Kiedy ujrzałam to, co mi pokazuje… Zagotowało się we mnie. Poczułam nieopisywalnie wielką złość, gniew, wzburzenie i furię. Wiedziałam, że jeśli ta jebana blondyna wpadnie w moje ręce, nie będzie z nią dobrze i nie przeżyje więcej, niż minuty. Co takiego trzymała w ręce dziewczyna? Ulotkę. Wydawałoby się, że to nic nadzwyczaj dziwnego, a jednak. To wcale nie był zwykły kawałek papieru propagujący jakąś pizzerię, czy nowo otwarty salon kosmetyczny. Pewnie wszyscy zastanawiają się, o co chodzi? Na broszurze widniała reklama… prostytutki. Po lewej stronie małym druczkiem były napisane godziny „otwarcia”, czyli ogólnie rzecz biorąc całodobowe usługi. Na górze nagłówek – wulgarny, obleśny, ohydny. Prawą część kartki zajmowało zdjęcie całej tej panienki. Ubrana w skąpą, niewiele zasłaniającą, prawie przezroczystą bieliznę. Jej mina była wręcz wyzywająca, tak jak i reszta. Zniosłabym to, nie zwróciła uwagi, gdyby nie jeden szczegół, bardzo istotny, zresztą. A mianowicie – jej głowa. Do tego wypiętego ciała dodano… moją twarz. Fotomontaż był tak perfekcyjnie wykonany, że nawet po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się, nikt nie zauważyłby najmniejszych niedociągnięć. Teraz już wiedziałam, o czym mówiła Amber. Po tym, co ujrzałam, jestem w stu procentach pewna – ta dziewczyna nie jest normalna. Nic: Skąd to masz? – zapytałam w miarę spokojnie, choć wiedziałam, że jestem gotowa zamordować blondynkę, poćwiartować i zjeść jej ciało – jakkolwiek to brzmi Roz: Nie mamy czasu do stracenia. Chodź, musimy się pośpieszyć, szkoła jest dzisiaj otwarta zaledwie do osiemnastej, zostało tylko trzydzieści pięć minut. Nic: Szkoła? Roz: Tak. Po drodze ci opowiem. Ruszyłyśmy przed siebie, zaczynając biec. Roz: Dzisiaj miałam dodatkowe zajęcia. Wychodząc, zauważyłam dziewczyny zaczajone przy szafkach, podeszłam. Amber trzymała te ulotki, pokazywała je pozostałej dwójce. Słyszałam, jak mówiła, że jutro po przyjściu do budy wykleją nimi wszystkie korytarze. Wykradły klucz do pokoju gospodarzy Natanielowi, po czym go dorobiły. Chcą przechować kopie w biurku, które stoi w środku. Uważają, że tam nikt tego nie znajdzie. Zadzwoniłam do Nata, powiedziałam, że musi natychmiast wstawić się w szkole, naściemniałam o jakiś nieprawidłowościach, o dyrektorce. Zjawi się na sto procent, wtedy mu opowiemy. Mam tylko nadzieję, że weźmie klucze, biurko jest zamykane, tylko on i nauczyciele mają do niego dostęp. Wracając, kiedy szły, spadła im jedna kartka. Wzięłam ją i od razu pognałam do ciebie. – powiedziała, z przerwami na złapanie oddechu Nic: Jezusie, Roza, dziękuję, że mi pomagasz. Gdybyś to zignorowała, byłabym największym pośmiewiskiem szkoły. Chyba, że jednak wzięły to do siebie, może się rozmyśliły. Nie widziałaś, czy na pewno zaniosły to gówno do pokoju gospodarzy? Roz: Niestety, nie. Chciałam ci to jak najszybciej pokazać, wolałam nie obserwować ich dalej. Nic: Aha, okej. Nataniel, teraz wszystko w twoich rękach! – krzyknęłam, przyspieszając Zjawiłyśmy się na miejscu po kolejnych pięciu minutach. Tak się zmęczyłam, że czułam, że za chwilę zemdleję. Zebrałam się w sobie i zostawiając Rozalię daleko w tyle, z impetem otworzyłam główne wejście, zwracając tym na siebie uwagę sprzątaczki. Pomaszerowałam od razu do pokoju gospodarzy, uchylając drzwi. Na szczęście Nataniel był już na miejscu, mogłam od razu przejść do rzeczy. Nat: Co ty tutaj robisz? Nic: Dobrze, że jesteś. Dzięki, że przyszedłeś. Nat: Słucham? Przecież to Rozalia do mnie zadzwoniła, nie ty. I gdzie jest pani dyrektor, co się stało? Źle wypełniłem papiery? Nic: Widzę, że masz klucze, całe szczęście. Otwieraj szufladę w biurku. – poleciłam Nat: Po co? Tylko nauczyciele mają dostęp do jej zawartości, nie możemy tak po prostu tam zajrzeć! Nic: Rób co ci mówię, blondasku. To sprawa życia i śmierci, więc lepiej się posłuchaj. – warknęłam Nat: Zwariowałaś? Słuchaj, ja wiem, że to, co ci wcześniej zrobiła Amber… Że ci nie wierzyłem i oskarżałem o… Nic: Zamknij się i otwieraj tą chrzanioną szafkę! Już! Zaraz zobaczysz, jak bardzo twoja siostra jest walnięta! Tylko ostrzegam, że jeśli którykolwiek z tych papierów ujrzy światło dzienne, to nie żyjesz. – najpierw krzyknęłam, potem syknęłam Nat: Jaki papiere… Nic: Otwórz! Widziałam po jego twarzy, że się wahał, ale zauważyłam także, że wie, że wcale nie żartuję. Miał rację, jeszcze chwila, a podeszłabym, przywaliła mu, zabrała ten klucz i sama sobie poradziła. Nat: Dobrze, spokojnie, o co chodzi? W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wpadła białowłosa, zahaczając przy tym o krzesło znajdujące się obok. Roz: Jestem! Jak wam idzie? Nat: A co ma iść? Nicola prosi mnie o coś, czego zrobić nie mogę. Dlaczego do mnie dzwoniłaś? Jakie nieprawidłowości? Czy możesz mi to wyjaśnić? – zirytował się Roz: Jeszcze mu nie wygadałaś? – zwróciła się do mnie Nat: Psia kość, co miała mi powiedzieć? Myślałam, że za chwilę go uderzę, całe szczęście powstrzymała mnie przyjaciółka. Roz: Nic, nie denerwuj się, zajmę się tym. – powiedziawszy to, odwróciła się do chłopaka – Twoja siostra schowała coś w tym biurku. Ta rzecz ośmiesza Nicolę, a jeśli jutro, tak jak powiedziała Amber, rozwieszą to w szkole, nie będzie dobrze. Nat: O czym ty mówisz? Roz: Nie zadawaj tyle pytań, sprawdź. Ale ostrzegam, jeżeli ktoś to zoba… Nat: Tak, już to słyszałem. Wtedy ucierpi moje życie. Roz: Właśnie. Nat: W porządku, otworzę, lecz sam. Najpierw zobaczę, czy nie zmyślacie. Tak jak powiedział, podszedł i zaczął szperać w zamku. Stałyśmy z Rozalią z boku, lecz nasze nerwy, a w szczególności moje, były w strzępkach. A jeśli one naprawdę zdecydowały się zabrać te zdjęcia ze sobą? W najgorszym razie, już za kilkanaście godzin uczniowie i nauczyciele to zobaczą. Jestem pewna, że nie puściliby tego płazem i wykorzystywali każdą okazję do dobicia mnie jeszcze bardziej. Nat: Co to... Podniosłam na niego wzrok. W dłoniach trzymał sporą, wysoką stertę kartek. Tych ulotek, które pokazywała mi Rozalia. Więc jednak nic mi nie grozi. Chyba, o ile nie mają jakichś kopii. Chociaż sądząc po ich inteligencji i poziomie IQ, pewnie nawet o tym nie pomyślały. Tak, to pewne. A teraz nie będą miały okazji do kolejnych wybryków. Nie interesuje mnie to, że obcy ludzie zobaczą fotomontaż ze mną w roli głównej – idę na policję. Nie mam na to najmniejszej ochoty, lecz w przeciwnym wypadku, blondynka zdolna jest do czegoś zdecydowanie gorszego, ponieważ właśnie dowiedziałam się, że ona nie ma oporów, czy zahamowań. Nic: To właśnie to, o czym ci mówiłam. Twoja siostra jest niepoważna. Nat: Ale jaką masz pewność, że to ona? Nic: Rozalia widziała jak pokazywała to coś Li i Charlotte na korytarzu. – odparłam, po czym dodałam srogo – Jeśli znowu wolisz zaufać swojej kochanej siostrzyczce, to proszę bardzo. Wiedz tylko, że ja bez względu na to, co postanowisz, idę to zgłosić. Mam dość tej idiotki, która ciągle próbuje zrujnować mi życie. Raz jej się udało, nie pozwolę na drugi. Roz: Dokładnie! Pójdziemy z tym na komisariat, bo to, co ona odwaliła, przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie. Nat: Czekajcie, bo chyba nie rozumiecie. Dajcie mi pomyśleć, muszę ułożyć to wszystko w głowie. Nie mogę uwierzyć… Dobrze, Rozalia mówi, że zobaczyła moją siostrę na korytarzu. Możemy sprawdzić monitoring, zanim cokolwiek zrobicie? – zaproponował Wymieniłyśmy z białowłosą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Nic: Masz odstęp do szkolnych kamer? – zdziwiłam się Nat: Oczywiście, że tak. Mam prawo je oglądać tylko w nagłych przypadkach za zgodą nauczyciela lub pani dyrektor, więc… Nic: Nic się nie stanie, jeśli raz odstąpisz od zasad. Idź i oglądaj. Nat: Ale… Nic: Proszę, nie rób teraz problemów. To dla mnie naprawdę bardzo ważne, uwierz. Nie chcę, żeby nauczyciele się o tym dowiedzieli, a przynajmniej, żeby nie oglądali tych ulotek teraz, bo to pewna, że w końcu je zobaczą. – westchnęłam i sama się zdziwiłam; Zawsze mówiłam do niego zimnym, nieprzyjaznym tonem, nie lubiłam za to, że oskarżył mnie wcześniej o pobicie, że zwyzywał. A w tamtym momencie grzecznie go prosiłam, bez żadnych wyrzutów. I co najdziwniejsze, jego reakcja nie była taka, jak zawsze. Nat: Jeśli tego chcesz, zgadzam się. Obejrzymy to razem, dobrze? Rozalio, jakbyś mogła, zostań tutaj. Do pokoju nauczycielskiego nie mają prawa wchodzić uczniowie, lecz Nicoli się to należy. Chodzi przecież o ważne nagranie. Dziewczyna bez namysłu kiwnęła głową, a chłopak podszedł do drzwi, otwierając je na oścież i zapraszając gestem ręki do wyjścia. W absolutnej ciszy przeszliśmy korytarz. Fakt, że nie spędzałam z nim wcześniej wiele czasu, sprawiał, że czułam się w towarzystwie blondyna nieśmiało i niepewnie. W końcu, o czym miałam z nim rozmawiać? O nauce, sprawdzianach, książkach? Nie, to zdecydowanie nie był mój świat. Wolałam luz, zabawę i spotkania z przyjaciółmi, niż wieczne ślęczenie i uczenie się do kartkówek. Różniliśmy się niemal wszystkim, dlatego nie potrafiłabym rozmowy z chłopakiem wytrzymać długo. Nat: Proszę, wejdź. Zaraz przejrzymy monitoring i ewentualnie… - zawiesił głos Nic: Tak? Nat: Najwyżej zgram to na płytę, żebyście miały dowód. – powiedział niemal niesłyszalnie Nic: Serio? Zrobisz to? Wkopiesz Amber? Nat: Wiem, że nie jest święta. Nie chciałbym je pogrążać, ale po tym, co tobie zrobiła… Podszedł do mnie bardzo blisko, że niemal stykaliśmy się ciałami. Czułam bijące od niego nerwy, emocje, zakłopotanie. W oczach wypisaną miał prośbę, w tych miodowych, błyszczących, cudownych oczach. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że wcale nie powinnam traktować go jak wroga. Tego wysokiego, szczupłego, przystojnego faceta, za którym z pewnością szalała damska część szkoły… Nat: Przepraszam, że cię obraziłem, potraktowałem, jak potraktować nie powinienem. Dotknął ostrożnie mojego ramienia, jakby się bał, że wybuchnę złością i gniewem. Nat: Jak teraz o tym myślę… Powinienem ją przejrzeć i uwierzyć tobie. I jeszcze jedno… Nie mogłam się odezwać, zupełnie nie wiem, czemu. Dlatego patrzyłam mu prosto w oczy, próbując z nich coś wyczytać. Nat: Nie mogę się dłużej powstrzymać… Próbowałam to pokonać w zarodku, ale nie potrafię przechodzić koło ciebie obojętnie… Nic: Słucham? – zapytałam ochryple, chociaż w rzeczywistości wiedziałam, a przynajmniej podejrzewałam, o czym mówi Blondyn przybliżył się do mnie, nasze wzroki się zrównały i spotkały, a jego ciepła, duża doń spoczęła na mojej talii. Nat: Wybacz mi za to, co zrobię… - szepnął Wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko, że nie zdążyłam zareagować, odepchnąć go. Poczułam coś na ustach. Jego wargi. Miękkie, zachęcające do dalszych pieszczot. Zupełnie się zapomniałam, lecz trwało to tylko chwilę, nim ten nie odchylił nieco swojej głowy. Spostrzegłam, że jest zaskoczony własnym zachowaniem, ale i zadowolony. Na początku chciałam zapytać, co to miało być, ale ujrzałam coś, co mocno zaskakiwało. Białe włosy, specyficzne oczy, znajomy uśmiech, to on… Lysander... To, że stał przede mną, ten, za którym tęskniłam i rozmyślałam… Nie kontaktowałam, tylko zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję. Od tak dawna się nie widzieliśmy, nie rozmawialiśmy, chciałam to zmienić. Pod wpływem nagłego impulsu w jednej sekundzie zbliżyłam swoją twarz i zatopiłam w jego ustach. Najpierw delikatnie, później z większymi emocjami. Tak mi go brakowało! A teraz on, mój ukochany, oddaje każdy pocałunek. Ostrożnie, powoli, wspaniale. Nareszcie miałam wszystko, czego mi brakowało! Nic: Kocham cię, Lysander. – wymruczałam, gdy na moment oderwałam nasze usta od siebie, po czym znowu je złączyłam Nat: Ale ja nie jestem Lysandrem. – usłyszałam zdziwiony głos Zamarłam, otworzyłam oczy i… Nataniel. To gdzie jest białowłosy?! Przecież to go całowałam… Chwila… O nie! Wyrwałam się i nie patrząc na nic, wybiegłam z pomieszczenia. Pognałam do toalety z prędkością światła. Oparłam się o zimną ścianę, która podziałała jak kubeł lodowatej wody. Co ja zrobiłam? Dlaczego? Jak mogłam pomyśleć, że to Lys? Jak ja w ogóle mogłam sobie coś takiego wmówić? I jak mam się teraz zachować?! Nat… Co to miało znaczyć? Czemu powiedział mi, że nie może chodzić obok mnie obojętnie? Czyżby się… Ale wtedy, w szpitalu, obraził i rozpoczął awanturę… Matko Boska, co się dzieje?! Nic nie rozumiem, niczego nie kapuję… Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech. Trzeba wracać. Nie wiem, tylko czy to na pewno dobry pomysł. Jak ja spojrzę mu w oczy po tym, co odwaliłam? Jestem idiotką? Tak, i to jaką… Wyszłam i pomyślałam, że pokój gospodarzy będzie najlepszym wyjściem. Rozalia to lepsza opcja niż Nataniel, zdecydowanie. Podreptałam tam, czując, jak żołądek podchodzi mi do gardła. Roz: I jak, załatwione? – zapytała radośnie, gdy tylko zobaczyła, że wchodzę Nic: Nie wiem… To znaczy, jeszcze nie. Roz: To co wyście tam tyle robili? – na te słowa, odwróciłam głowę w bok, żeby nie zobaczyła jak się czerwienię; Całe szczęście niczego nie dostrzegła, ponieważ do środka wszedł chłopak. Roz: I co? Widać ją, prawda? Nat: Tak, tak, tak. A, Rozalia, słuchaj, możesz przejść się i zanieść jeszcze te papiery do pani dyrektor? Kurczę, zapomniałem, a chciałbym jak najszybciej pogadać z Nicolą. Roz: Eh, jeśli muszę… W porządku, widzę, że to grubsza sprawa, dam wam czas. I tak nawiasem mówiąc, nie musisz mi ściemniać o jakichś dokumentach, rozumiem bez tego. Dziewczyna wyszła, a my zostaliśmy sami. Nie wiedząc, co począć, postanowiłam także się ulotnić. Nic: Ja też już pójdę. Na razie. – podeszłam do drzwi i już chciałam naciskać klamkę, kiedy odezwał się blondyn Nat: Poczekaj, nie musisz uciekać. Ja… Chcę cię przeprosić za to, co się stało. Nic: Naprawdę, powinnam iść. – nalegałam Nat: Ale jest jeszcze sprawa Amber, zostań. Pomyślałem, że lepiej byłoby, gdybyś nie szła na policję. Nic: Słucham? Żartujesz sobie? – zmarszczyłam brwi, całkowicie zapominając o wcześniejszej sytuacji Nat: Mam propozycję, proszę, przemyśl. Zapewniam cię, że Amber zostanie wysłana do kuzynów do innego miasta, dopóki nie nadejdzie czas rozprawy. Rozmawialiśmy o tym z rodzicami i ustaliliśmy, że w sobotę, czyli pojutrze, wyjeżdża, a sprawę w sądzie ma w piątek. Do tej pory będzie siedzieć u nich, bez telefonów, komputera, zupełnie odcięta od świata. To trochę despotyczne, ale doszliśmy do wniosku, że z Amber coś się dzieje. Ona potrzebuje pomocy, postaramy się o konsultacje z psychologiem, kiedy będzie w… W poprawczaku, bo to pewne. Za wcześniejszą akcję z Kastielem, gdy oskar… Nic: Znam szczegóły, nie musisz opowiadać. Nat: Ach, no tak, dowiedziałaś się już… Nie będzie w stanie zrobić kolejnej głupoty, zapewniam cię. A te ulotki, - spojrzał na stertę kopii – pokażesz w sądzie. Zastanów się, dobrze? Nic: Dlaczego uważasz, że tak będzie lepiej? Co to za różnica? Nat: Jeśli poszłabyś na policję, pewnie by ją aresztowali, to byłoby zbyt dużo dla nas wszystkich. Rodzice, cała rodzina… Nicola, rozumiem, że przez Amber przeszłaś piekło, ale jeszcze tylko jutro i ona wyje… Nic: Dobrze. – odparłam niechętnie – Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego się zgadzam. Chyba nie myślę racjonalnie, ale okej. Skoro wyjeżdża, mogę to zachować, tylko chcę wszystkie te zdjęcia wziąć ze sobą. I pamiętaj, że robię to tylko dla… Nat: Dla mnie? – zaświeciły mu się oczy Nic: Nie. Dla świętego spokoju, nie bardzo uśmiecha mi się kolejna wizyta na komisariacie. – mruknęłam – A o tym, co się wydarzyło niedawno… zapomnij. Zgarnęłam te zakichane ulotki, natychmiast wychodząc, żeby nie narażać się na dalsze tego typu rozmowy. Przez tą decyzję nie byłam w stanie usłyszeć jago słów: „Nigdy o tym nie zapomnę…”. *** Wracając, zastanawiałam się nad tym, co wydarzyło się w przeciągu ostatnich kilkunastu minut. Jak mogłam zgodzić się na to, żeby odpuścić Amber? Czym kierowałam się, gdy obiecywałam Natowi, że nie pójdę na policję? Chyba byłam zbyt pobudzona emocjami. Tymi, które wzbudziła we mnie sytuacja sprzed poprzednich paru chwil. To, co stało się między mną, a nim… Jakim cudem przed mymi oczami pojawił się obraz Lysandra? Przez to, zupełnie się skompromitowałam. Wszyscy wiedzą, że byłam z białowłosym, a jeżeli nasz pocałunek wyjdzie na jaw… będą mnie uważać za dziwkę, która liże się z każdym po kolei. Jeszcze gorzej, jeśli dotarłoby to, jakimś cudem, do samego Lysa… Wtedy po raz kolejny zmieniłby zdanie i sądziłby o mnie tak, jak wcześniej – że jestem puszczalska. A to nieprawda, całkowita pomyłka. Chociaż, może właśnie tak jest? *** Lekcje odrobiłam równo o dwudziestej pierwszej. Głodna nie byłam, ponieważ zjadłam kolację przygotowaną przez Titi, na spanie za wcześnie, więc postanowiłam poczytać książkę. I tak padło na lekturę szkolną „Kordian”. Cóż, w końcu i tak trzeba by się z nią zapoznać, a im wcześniej, tym lepiej. Po godzinnej czytance, rozpoczęła się salwa ziewania. Już nawet nie widziałam, co jest napisane na każdej kolejnej kartce, oczy same zaczęły mi się zamykać. Niechętnie podniosłam się z łóżka, choć wolałam zasnąć od razu. Wyjęłam z szafy zwiniętą w kłębek piżamę i tak jak każdego wieczoru, poszłam się umyć. Wzięłam krótki, acz gorący prysznic, po czym z powrotem pojawiłam się w pokoju. Rzuciłam ubrania w kąt, położyłam się na moim kochanym łóżeczku i szczelnie okryłam kołdrą. Nastawiłam jeszcze budzik i krzyknęłam w miarę głośno. Nic: Dobranoc, Titi! Idę spać! Nie spodziewałam się, ale niedługo potem usłyszałam ciche pukanie, otwierane drzwi i głos kobiety. Titi: Wszystkim wokoło powiedziałam, a o tobie zapomniałam. Mieliśmy dziś kontrolę, jutro muszę być w pracy na piątą trzydzieści, trzeba wszystko uporządkować. Nie wiem, jak ja dam rady wstać. – jęknęła Nic: Miło, że o mnie pamiętasz. – zaśmiałam się – Okej, rozumiem, dzięki, że mimo wszystko przypomniałaś. Titi: Dobranoc, śpij dobrze. – wypowiedziawszy to, opuściła pokój *** Otworzyłam oczy jeszcze przed zadzwonieniem budzika. To dziwne, ponieważ ogółem jestem śpiochem, a teraz wstałam kilkanaście minut po szóstej. Czuję, że coś wisi w powietrzu, chociaż pewnie mi się wydaje. Czas skończyć te nielogiczne rozważania i iść się ubierać, żeby mieć czas na rozmówienie się w szkole z Amber. Nie doniosę na nią po raz kolejny, gdyż dałam słowo, ale powiedzenie, co myślę o niej i jej zachowaniu nie zaszkodzi. Podeszłam do okna, by sprawdzić pogodę. I kompletne zaskoczenie. Śnieg?! W sumie, to nic nadzwyczaj dziwnego, przecież już koniec listopada, właściwie przedostatni dzień tego miesiąca. Moment, to znaczy, że za nieco ponad trzy tygodnie będą święta? Zupełnie nie zauważyłam, kiedy czas tak szybko przeleciał. Niedawno tutaj przyjechałam, na początku września, jestem już tu niemal trzy miechy? Odrywając się od rozmyślań, postanowiłam się ubrać. Moje pierwsze plany związane z założeniem krótkich spodenek i bluzki na ramiączkach, zamieniły się w ciemny zestaw. Tak ubrana, zabrałam się za fryzurę. Miałam sporo czasu, wystarczająco dużo, żeby umyć włosy, wysuszyć je, wyprostować, a na koniec zrobić kilka fantazyjnych fal z przodu, zostawiając resztę w spokoju. Makijażu właściwie nie zrobiłam, chyba że liczy się tusz na rzęsach i jasnoróżowy, lśniący błyszczyk. Spakowałam książki, których wcale nie było dużo i uznałam, że po skonsumowaniu śniadanie będę gotowa do wyjścia. Podeszłam do drzwi i nacisnęłam klamkę. Usłyszałam cichy szum, czy też szelest, ale nie zwróciłam na to większej uwagi. Już chciałam schodzić na dół, gdy na podłodze zauważyłam kartkę. Schyliłam się, podniosłam papierek i właśnie miałam go zgnieść i wyrzucić do kosza, biorąc go jako stronę wyrwaną z brudnopisu, jednak coś mnie powstrzymało. Rozłożyłam ją i ujrzałam to, co na niej było: „Słodko wyglądasz, kiedy śpisz, wiesz o tym? Mam ochotę cię schrupać za każdym razem, gdy na ciebie patrzę…” Upuściłam notkę i oparłam się o ścianę, uspokajając kolejny raz rozszalałe serce i nerwy. To na pewno nie zostało napisane przez ciocię, wykluczone. W takim razie... to znowu ten ktoś? Wcześniej rozbita szklanka, teraz liścik. Ale zaraz! Skoro zawartość "mówiła": "Słodko wyglądasz, kiedy śpisz(...).", to znaczy, że... Ta osoba była w moim pokoju... Że mnie obserwowała podczas snu... Że tak po prostu weszła i mogła... mogła mi coś zrobić. Zabić, otruć, udusić, zgwałcić... Nagle odepchnęłam się rękoma od ściany i pomknęłam do sypialni kobiety. Nic: Titi! W naszym domu był... - zamilkłam, gdy ujrzałam pusty pokój; I teraz przypomniałam, że miała przecież wcześniej wyjechać do pracy. Jestem sana w domu. A co, jeżeli to wcale nieprawda? Jeśli włamywacz, czy też intruz także znajduje się w środku i gdzieś na mnie czeka, zaczaił się? Poczułam ciarki ba plecach, ale zebrałam się w sobie. Pomyślałam logicznie i wyjrzawszy za drzwi, wsłuchałam się w otoczenie. Próbowałam wyłapać jakieś szmery, hałas, cokolwiek, co świadczyłoby o czyjejś obecności. Nic, zero, kompletna cisza. Mimo żadnych podejrzanych dźwięków, musiałam się zabezpieczyć. Szybko doczłapałam do garderoby, gdzie za półkami , we wnęce, znajdował się mini składzik. Swoje miejsce miał tam również mop. Chwyciłam w dłonie kijek i tak uzbrojona, wyszłam. Stojąc na szczycie schodów, wzięłam kilka głębokich wdechów, po czym krzyknęłam donośnie: Nic: Idę po ciebie, więc lepiej wywalaj z mojego domu, jeśli nie chcesz, żebym zatłukłam cię kijem, który trzymam! Co to miało na celu? Wierzyłam, że nawet jeśliby ta osoba przebywała w pobliżu, zareaguje na moje słowa ruchem, czy szmerem. Kolejne rozczarowanie. Cisza, jak makiem zasiał. Zeszłam trochę odważniej, ponieważ byłam pewna w dziewięćdziesięciu pięciu procentach, że nikogo, prócz mnie, nie ma w środku. Odstawiłam kij przy lustrze, kierując się do kuchni. Gdy przekroczyłam jej próg, na stole zauważyłam talerz z trzema kanapkami. Były nietknięte, więc uznałam, że są dla mnie. „Przynajmniej przygotowała mi śniadanie, dobre i to.” – pomyślałam sobie Podchodząc bliżej, dostrzegłam przy naczyniu kolejną kartkę. Wzdrygnęłam się na sam jej widok, choć nie wiedziałam jeszcze, o co chodzi. Podniosłam ją, a oto to, co na niej widniało: „Zapomniałem napisać, że zrobiłem ci śniadanko. Mam nadzieję, że jedząc, będziesz o mnie myślała. A, jeszcze jedno. Spodziewaj się mnie dzisiaj, wpadnę później. Tym razem spotkam się z tobą osobiście, mam niespodziankę, ślicznotko.” Zamarłam. Nie dałam rady się ruszyć. Po prostu mnie zatkało. Co to miało znaczyć? Jakim prawem ten szaleniec bezkarnie buszuje po mieszkaniu? Właśnie, szaleniec – do czego jeszcze będzie zdolny? Jak chce tutaj wejść? Co za niespodzianka? Kto to w ogóle jest?! Kiedy wreszcie otrzeźwiałam, bez namysłu zgniotłam kartkę i cisnęłam nią w kąt. Jednym ruchem zsunęłam kanapki z blatu, tak, że razem z talerzem wylądowały w koszu. Byłam pod wpływem emocji, a po drugie kto wie, czy nie było w nich czegoś? Mógł dodać jakimś sposobem podejrzane proszki, po takich osobach można spodziewać się wszystkiego. Zaraz naszła mnie kolejna fala obaw i niepewności, ponieważ sytuacja, jaka miała miejsce, nie była normalna. Pewien typ bezkarnie wchodzi i wychodzi stąd, kiedy tylko chce. Zostawia kartki, wiadomości. Zwyczajnie nęka. Podejrzewam, że to podchodzi już od stalking, a to przecież podlega karze. Tylko czy ja mam siły i nerwy, żeby po raz kolejny składać zeznania? Skoro dzisiaj gościu zamierza przyjść, to… Moment! Przecież Titi będzie w domu! Wcale nie zostanę sama, skazana na konfrontację z nim. Najwyżej wtedy zadzwonimy na policję, damy im konkretnego winnego, będę bezpieczna. Tak, to chyba najlepszy pomysł. Ryzykowny, ale opłacalny. Po szkole wejdę do domu przez garaż, zaskoczę go z, przypuśćmy, siekierą w ręku, którą zabiorę stamtąd. Zresztą, Titi powinna być już w domu, więc złapie go na gorącym uczynku. Po przemyśleniu całej sprawy, uznałam, że tak zrobię. Nieważne, że ten pomysł jest szalony, że się narażę. Taka już jestem. Poza tym, kolejne godziny na komendzie i odpowiadanie na te same pytania niezbyt mi odpowiadają. Wyszłam do szkoły, a po otwarciu drzwi zaskoczył mnie widok. Nie wiem, jak to mogło się stać, lecz ja po prostu nie zwróciłam uwagi na krajobraz i zmieniające się pory roku. Gdzieniegdzie leżały już cienkie warstwy białego puchu, a drobne płatki śniegu spadały gęsto, niemal zasłaniając obraz. Zadrżałam pod wpływem zimnego, ostrego wiatru, który wydawał mi się bardzo nieprzyjemny. W ogóle nie lubiłam zimy, szczególnie przez grasujące wtedy wirusy powodujące choroby, głównie przeziębienia. Nie cierpiałam, gdy ból głowy dosłownie zwalał z nóg, temperatura nieubłagalnie rosła, a katar sprawiał, że bez pudełka chusteczek ani rusz. Zazwyczaj, gdy mi się to zdarzało, zamiast wyjść ze znajomymi, czy chociażby pisania z nimi przez Internet, leżałam w łóżku, jęcząc. Babcia kazała mi wtenczas pić okropny syrop z cebuli, gotowała rosół, którego osobiście nie znosiłam, a rano podawała mleko z miodem – a miodu wprost nienawidziłam. Skrzywiłam się na tę myśl, ponieważ wiedziałam, że ten najgorszy okres w roku właśnie się zaczyna. Dobrze, że wytachałam z szafy zimową kurtkę i czarne kozaki, inaczej od razu by mnie rozłożyło. Mam dość słabą odporność, dlatego dziwię się, że przez wcześniejsze chłodne dni nic nie złapałam. Szłam powoli do szkoły, nie paląc się zbyt mocno do kolejnego poranka nauki. Martwiłam się także całą tą sprawą z nieznajomym. Kurna, przecież włamywacz to to nie był, żadnych śladów od łomu, czy czegokolwiek innego nie zauważyłam. Złodziej też nie, ponieważ z tego, co zdołałam ogarnąć, mój laptop, telewizor, czy telefon nie zniknęły. Poza tym, wątpię w to, że ktoś, kto chce okraść czyjś dom, przygotowuje śniadanie, a dodatkowo ogląda potencjalne ofiary podczas snu, nie krzywdząc ich. Co jak co, ale gdyby naprawdę tak było, ten mężczyzna miałby nierówno pod sufitem. Skąd pewność, że to facet? W tych liścikach wszystkie czasowniki były napisane w rodzaju męskim, dlatego nie może być inaczej. Eh… Muszę się trzymać i dać radę, choćbym nie wiem jak się bała. A, i oczywiście trzymać buzię na kłódkę, bowiem nikt, powtarzam nikt, nie może się dowiedzieć. Nawet Rozalii się nie wygadam, tylko muszę być bardzo, bardzo czujna, gdyż ta domyśli się, że coś jest nie w porządku. Po wejściu na teren szkolny natychmiast udałam się do szatni. Zdjęłam kurtkę, zmieniłam buty i szybkim krokiem wróciłam na korytarz. Pierwszą mieliśmy fizykę, dlatego pomaszerowałam prosto pod salę 10. Nie przyszło jeszcze wiele osób, a to pewnie dlatego, że do rozpoczęcia lekcji było grubo ponad dwa kwadranse. Nigdzie nie widząc Amber ani jej koleżanek, chwilowo zrezygnowałam z zaplanowanej z nią rozmowy. A raczej kłótni, gdyż czuję, że to nie będzie zwykła, uprzejma i spokojna wymiana zdań. Nawet się nie zorientowałam, kiedy podbiegła do mnie rudowłosa. Ir: Nicola! Chodź, szybko! – chwyciła za mój łokieć i pociągnęła za sobą; Nie bardzo wiedziałam, jak to rozumieć. Nic: Iris, gdzie ty mnie wleczesz? Ta zatrzymała się nagle, a ja niemal straciłam równowagę. Ir: Nie wiem, o co poszło, ale Rozalia mocno pokłóciła się z Amber. Zaczęły się szarpać. Kiedy z Kim i Violką biegłyśmy, żeby je rozdzielić, na salę gimnastyczną weszła pani dyrektor.Nic: Słucham? Jezusie, czy Rozalia dobrze się czuje? Po co jej to było? – zapytałam zdenerwowana, ruszając w stronę zajścia Gdy weszłam na salę, moim oczom ukazał się niewielki tłumek uczniów. W środku stały trzy osoby – dyrektorka, białowłosa i blondynka. Ostatnia miała wyraźnie podartą koszulkę na przedramieniu, co mogło świadczyć o tym, że moja przyjaciółka ją szarpała. Poza tym nie było widać ewidentnych śladów przepychanek, obie wyglądały normalnie, bez siniaków, zadrapań, rozcięć czy ran. Stały naprzeciw siebie, wrogo nastawione, jakby zupełnie ignorowały obecność dorosłego. Dyr: Co w was wstąpiło?! Bójki na terenie szkolnym są surowo zabronione! Amb: Ale to nie ja zaczęłam, wszyscy mogą potwierdzić, że normalnie rozmawiałam z Li, a ta tutaj podeszła i mnie popchnęła. Dyr: Rozalio, czy to prawda? – zapytała kobieta, marszcząc brwi; Widać było, że się denerwuje, szczególnie, że żadna z dziewczyn wcześniej się nie biła. Roz: Och, niech już pani da mi jakąś karę, bo widzę, że tej blondynie wszyscy wokół wierzą. I jak zwykle to wszyscy inni są winni, tylko nie ona. Gdyby wiedziała pani, co ta dziewczyna odwala, zmieniłaby o niej zdanie. Amb: O czym ty mówisz? Proszę pani, przecież ja nic jej nie zrobiłam, ani teraz, ani wcześniej. – naprawdę wyglądało, jakby nie rozumiała, o czym mówi Roza, albo zwyczajnie doskonale potrafiła się maskować Roz: Ty już dobrze wszystko rozumiesz, tylko udajesz kompletną idiotkę. Wiedz, że ja nie pozwolę tak traktować moich przyjaciół i będę stawać w ich obronie zawsze, gdy takie podłe żmije jak ty zechcą coś im zrobić. Lub ośmieszyć, jeśli wiesz, o czym mówię. – dalej atakowała białowłosa Dyr: Jak wy się do siebie zwracacie? Dziewczyny, zapraszam do mojego gabinetu, trzeba wszystko wyjaśnić. Kara także was nie ominie. Roz: Za chwilę, proszę dać mi jeszcze moment. – poprosiła dyrektorkę – Żałuję, że wtedy, kiedy dopiero tutaj przyjechałam, zaczęłam się z tobą spotykać i przyjaźnić. Nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego kolegowałam się z taką fałszywą ździrą. W dodatku kłamliwą, złośliwą i nachalną. Dobrze, że wszystko wtedy rozwaliłaś, że nasza relacja się popsuła i już nigdy nie nazwę cię swoją kumpelą. Chyba powinnam jeszcze dodatkowo pogratulować Kastielowi rozumu, iż ci nie uległ i nie zamierza. Nie jesteś warta nawet odrobiny uwagi ze strony innych, bo i tak zawsze wszystko psujesz i niszczysz. – wysyczała Rozalia Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, pierwszy raz widziałam ją w takim stanie. Nigdy nie była wobec drugiej osoby niemiła i sądzę, że w tym momencie zwyczajnie pękła. Wiem, że miała na myśli moją osobę i to, co Amber chciała zrobić, jeśli chodzi o przerobione ulotki. Broniła i wstawiła się za mną, mimo możliwych problemów. I nawet, kiedy przyszła pani dyrektor, nie zaprzestała i powiedziała to, co powiedziała. Myślę, że w sumie to sama już od dawna chciała wyrzucić to wszystko, co ją męczyło i nareszcie jej się udało. To prawda, że miała prawo mieć do drugiej żal za stare czasy, jak i za dzień wczorajszy. Jednak nie spodziewałam się, że narazi się dla naszej przyjaźni. Poza tym, widok Amber, która nieporadnie próbowała powstrzymać napływające łzy, całej czerwonej z przejęcia, był niesamowicie piękny. Zaraz stał się jeszcze cudowniejszy, kiedy ta nie dała rady się opanować i wybuchła rozpaczliwym, histerycznym płaczem. I co zadziwiające – prawdziwym. Tak, ryczała z tego powodu, że w końcu któryś człowiek powiedział jej, co inni uważają o tego typu zachowaniu, knutych co rusz intrygach i coraz to nowych spiskach. Dyr: Rozalio, proszę przestać. A teraz do gabinetu. Już! – pogoniła je Zgodnie z poleceniem, ruszyły ku wyjściu, gdzie stałam ja. Kiedy obok mnie przechodziła przyjaciółka, zatrzymałam ją. Nic: Roza, naprawdę nie trzeba było, narobiłaś sobie tylko problemów. Roz: Nie. Miałam przynajmniej okazję, żeby ją oświecić. Wyszło trochę ostro, ale na to zasłużyła. – uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko – Co chcesz, najwyżej zostanę po lekcjach, albo… Nic: Albo dostaniesz naganę. – dokończyłam Roz: Jeśli jednak będę musiała siedzieć w tak zwanej kozie, to nie wypuszczę cię i dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa, zgoda? Nic: Zgoda. – zaśmiałam się *** Sześć lekcji i koniec… Dzisiaj właściwie osiągnęłam pełen sukces. Dlaczego? Jeden – nie dostałam żadnej uwagi, ani upomnienia za rozmowę. Dwa – brak jakichkolwiek jedynek, czy też dwój za kartkówki. Trzy – sprawdzian z biologii napisany na piątkę! Już dawno nie przeżyłam tylu przyjemności w szkole jednego dnia. Teraz już tylko trzy godziny z Rozą. Na szczęście dyrektorka nie wyciągnęła poważnych konsekwencji. Kazała zostać po zajęciach w sali, pod opieką któregoś z nauczycieli. Staromodna metoda i zupełnie nie na czasie, ale to i tak dobry obrót spraw. Rodzice białowłosej być może zostaną wezwani do szkoły, lecz jest szansa na to, że odpuści, ponieważ „to pierwszy taki incydent”, tak to ujęła pani dyrektor z tego, co się dowiedziałam od samej ukaranej. Co z Amber, nie mam pojęcia, mało mnie to obchodzi. Jutro wyjeżdża, dlatego rozdział z wiecznymi problemami mogę uznać za zamknięty. Poza tym, zostałam wyręczona w „pogawędce” z nią. Z tego, co wiem, od rana chodziła przybita, zmartwiona i załamana. Więc jednak ją zabolały słowa Rozalii. Ba, może do tej pory myślała, że białowłosa ciągle uważa ją za koleżankę, lub chociaż nie zapomniała o wcześniejszej przyjaźni. A tu takie rozczarowanie… Ma na co zasłużyła. Próbowała mnie zniszczyć, robiła to wszystko z chorej zazdrości o Kastiela. Nie mogła znieść, że nie potrafiła go zdobyć, a ja nawet się nie starałam, a złapałam z nim dobry kontakt. Cóż, może to odpłata za podłości, które robiła innym. Roz: Hej, ty mnie słuchasz czy nie? – wyrwała mnie z moich myśli Nic: Nie, wybacz. Zamyśliłam się. Roz: Eh, zauważyłam… Dobra, więc pytałam się, co się dzieje. Widzę, że chodzisz ostatnio jakaś podenerwowana, niespokojna. A wiesz, że ja zawsze zauważę, kiedy masz problemy, tak? „Kurna, jak ona to robi?!” – krzyknęłam w myślach; Tego się właśnie obawiałam. Że dziewczyna odkryje prawdę. Nic: Jakie problemy? Jest okej. – skłamałam, bo niby co innego miałam zrobić? Roz: No chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz. Uwierz, że potrafię ocenić, czy ktoś mówi prawdę, czy kłamie. A ty ewidentnie blefujesz, widzę to. Nic: Matko, przecież nic się nie dzieje, tak? Tym razem intuicja cię zawodzi, bo bezsensownie się przejmujesz. Jestem zwyczajnie przybita wczorajszym dniem, to wszystko. Roz: I myślisz, że ci uwierzę? Dobrze, odpuszczę, widzę, że nie masz ochoty gadać. Ale pamiętaj, że w razie czego jestem do twojej dyspozycji, w każdej sytuacji ci pomogę, pogadam, rozumiesz? Nic: Tak, dziękuję. Jeśli rzeczywiście coś będzie na rzeczy, wiem, gdzie się zgłosić. – uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, oczywiście sztucznie; Tak jak postanowiłam, nie chcę paplać o tym, co się dzieje. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego. Po prostu uważam, że tak będzie lepiej. Dziewczyna, słysząc moje słowa, pokręciła z pobłażaniem głową, uśmiechając litościwie. Zgromiłam ją wzrokiem i weszłam do sali, w której miał się odbyć „areszt”. Naszły mnie pytania, jak ona może wyłapać takie szczegóły? Skąd wie, że faktycznie nie jest najlepiej, że mam zagadkę do rozwikłania? Czyta mi w myślach, czy jak? *** Mimo wszystko, kara wcale nie minęła strasznie, czy nieprzyjemnie. Przez ten czas rozmawiałyśmy z obecną w środku anglistką – panią Wolf. Dzięki temu czas minął naprawdę szybko i zanim się obejrzałam, nasz odsiadka upłynęła. Razem z Rozalią poszłam się przebrać, a po założeniu kurtek wyszłyśmy. Pożegnałyśmy się szybko, ponieważ dziewczyna spieszyła się na spotkanie z chłopakiem. Ta, z chłopakiem. Ja o tym mogę sobie tylko pomarzyć… Czy ja nie mogę wreszcie zapomnieć?! Ile jeszcze będę wspominać i marzyć?! Czy nie mogę żyć spokojnie bez niego?! W czym jestem gorsza od innych, którzy potrafią się zebrać po rozstaniu?! Kurde, no! W pewnej chwili usłyszałam cichy odgłos syren, jakieś krzyki, gwar. Idąc dalej, uzmysłowiłam sobie, że dźwięki, szumy i rozmowy stają się coraz głośniejsze. Wtem ujrzałam za rogiem, na ruchliwej ulicy, spore zbiegowisko, radiowóz, wozy strażackie i dwie karetki. Nie było takiej możliwości, żebym nie podeszła. Może to ciekawość o tym zadecydowała, a może jakaś troska, współczucie. Stojąc już tuż za grupą gapiów, zdołałam ujrzeć to, co sprawiło takie zamieszanie. O budynek apteki rozbił się samochód. Maska i przód auta całkowicie zmasakrowane, wręcz wgniecione w betonową ścianę. Silnik dymił mocno, dało się słyszeć syk dochodzący właśnie stamtąd. Strażacy biegali dookoła, próbując zabezpieczyć teren przed pożarem, część zajmowała się samochodem i pasażerem czy też pasażerami. Reszta ewakuowała pracowników z budynku, bowiem właśnie w tej chwili auto stanęło w płomieniach. Ludziom nakazano oddalić się, pod rzeczywistym zagrożeniem wybuchu. Myślałam, że to sen. Czułam się, jakbym odgrywała rolę w jakimś filmie sensacyjnym, zresztą dość kiepskim. Z odległości około dwustu metrów niewiele widziałam, jednak udało mi się dostrzec, że z pojazdu są wyciągane ofiary. Trzy ofiary. Ich twarze były pokryte ciemnym pyłem, nie widziałam twarzy, ale to, że ręce mieli połamane i wygięte – owszem. Z głowy jednego człowieka sączyła się krew, której po chwili zdecydowanie przybyło, jednak nie zdołałam ocenić, czy to kobieta, czy może mężczyzna. Strażacy przenieśli ich w miarę bezpieczne miejsce, wołając lekarzy. Ratownicy z noszami na rękach przejęli poszkodowanych. Cały ten czas czułam dziwny niepokój, którego ani jak nie potrafiłam wyjaśnić. Pierwszemu pasażerowi badano puls. Mojej uwadze nie umknęło to, że ratownik podniósł głowę i pokiwał nią do drugiego lekarza. Wstał zrezygnowany i poszedł do kolejnego poszkodowanego – kobiety. Rozpoczęto reanimację. Nie mam pojęcia jak to wytłumaczyć, ale strasznie się denerwowałam. Stałam jak na szpilkach, ciągle wpatrywałam się, co się dzieje. Nie słyszałam rozmów i plotek wszystkich wokół, byłam tak zaaferowana zdarzeniem. Nie codziennie na moich oczach giną ludzie, bo ten mężczyzna… wiedziałam, że nie żył, ponieważ leżał na asfalcie, nikt nie udzielał mu pomocy. Dwie pozostałe ofiary toczyły walkę o życie, widziałam, jak zwinnie im pomagają, starają się ratować. Nagle usłyszałam krzyk, na który drgnęłam. Kolejnych dwóch medyków pojawiło się przy nieprzytomnej dziewczynie. Podnieśli nosze, na których leżała i skierowali się do karetki. Pojazd ratowniczy stał nieopodal mnie, coraz lepiej widziałam jej sylwetkę, głównie głowę, gdyż reszta ciała była osłonięta. Oniemiałam, kiedy zobaczyłam jej twarz. Do oczu napłynęły mi zły, szczególnie, że zauważyłam połamane i skręcone nogi, krew sączącą się z jej ramienia i rozciętą głowę. Myślałam, że to sen, jakiś koszmar. Nie wierzyłam… Uszczypnęłam się w dłoń. Nic, dalej ten sam widok… Znaczy, że wcale mi się to śni, to dzieje się naprawdę… Ale nie, to przecież niemożliwe… Dlaczego…? Opanowując łzy, krzyknęłam: Nic: Kim! Kim! Przepchnęłam się przez tłum i podbiegłam do ratowników. Zaczęłam ich zatrzymywać, chaotycznie się poruszałam. Widok czarnowłosej w takim stanie był nie do wytrzymania. Ta niepewność, całkowita niewiedza, doprowadzała do rozpaczy… Rat: Co pani robi? Proszę się natychmiast odsunąć! Nic: Kim… Błagam, trzymaj się… Będzie dobrze, słyszysz? Rat: Powiedzia… - zamierzał kolejny raz odpędzić mnie, jednak spoglądając w mą stronę, najwyraźniej złagodniał; Zupełnie nie wiem czemu. Nic: Co z nią? – załkałam - Muszę wiedzieć, muszę. Moja przyjaciółka przeżyje, prawda? Niech pan powie, że tak! Mężczyźni wnieśli ją do pojazdu, zamykając drzwi. Dopiero wtedy ten był łaskaw odpowiedzieć. Rat: Przyjaciółka… Powiem tylko tyle, że żyje. Jest słaba, ale mimo wszystko ma szanse. Otarłam szybko łzy, próbując uspokoić łopoczące serce, strach i związane z nim obawy. Nic: Mo-mogę pojechać w karetce razem z n-nią? – dukałam, nadal chlipiąc Rat: Przykro mi, ale tylko rodzina ma prawo podróżować z pacjentem. I nic więcej nie mówiąc, zupełnie mnie lekceważąc, wskoczył do karetki. Pojazd na sygnale ruszył do szpitala, podczas gdy drugą kobietę przeniesiono do innego ambulansu. Został już tylko mężczyzna, którego teraz otoczyli policjanci. Wokół niego była spora kałuża krwi… Oczy miał otwarte, z ust ciągle ciekł mu powoli czerwony, gęsty płyn. Nie mam wątpliwości, że ten człowiek w średnim wieku był ojcem Kim… Był… Nagle rozległ się głośny huk, dobiegający właśnie z miejsca wypadku. Nim się spostrzegłam, ogień wręcz wystrzelił w powietrze, a całe auto stanęło w płomieniach. Wybuch nie był silny i potężny, lecz przez parę chwil nie słyszałam normalnie, byłam otumaniona. Ogień rozprzestrzeniał się, a ludzie w popłochu zaczęli uciekać. Stróże prawa przenieśli zwłoki na sporą odległość. Strażacy rozpoczęli akcję gaśniczą. Nie było to łatwe, ponieważ ciągły dopływ gazu z silnika nie zmniejszał buchających płomieni. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, żeby pożar się rozszerzał, budynek apteki także zaczął płonąć. Na szczęście pracownicy i klienci opuścili wnętrze i w bezpiecznym miejscu obserwowali zdarzenie. Tak jak i ja. Stałam i jakby wyprana z emocji patrzyłam przed siebie. To było coś strasznego. Ogień pochłaniał wszystko na swojej drodze, niszczył każdy napotkany skrawek czegokolwiek i oczywistym było, że pomimo natychmiastowej reakcji zapanowanie nad sytuacją wcale nie będzie łatwe. W szczególności dlatego, że ogień zaczął trawić także przydrożny, piętrowy dom. Ludzie przekrzykiwali się, jedna kobieta trzymana przez policjanta, płakała, próbując mu się wyrwać. …: Kelly! R-ratujcie ją! Pomóżcie mojemu dziec-dziecku! Kelly! – krzyczała – Moja córka jest w ś-środku, zabierzcie ją, błagam! – młoda szatynka wyszarpała się, biegnąc w stronę palącego się domu; Przypatrywałam się jej bez przerwy, widziałam więc, jak w pewnym momencie zatrzymuje się, wyciągając ręce. Jeden ze strażaków cudem wyszedł ze środka, kaszląc od nadmiaru dymu. Na rękach niósł mniej więcej czteroletnią dziewczynkę. Nie ruszała się… Kobieta po chwili ocknęła się, ruszając, rzucając się na mężczyznę i zabierając małą. …: Kelly, córeczko… Kruszynko, otwórz oczka, słyszysz? Żabko moja, już wszystko dobrze, mamusia jest przy tobie, obudź się. Kochanie, wstawaj. Hej, maleńka, ocknij się. Kelly… wstawaj! Wstawaj, słoneczko! Wstawaj! Obudź się! Kelly…! – potrząsnęła nią delikatnie, zaczynając szlochać Nie zorientowałam się, kiedy na miejsce przyjechały kolejne dwie karetki i trzy zastępy straży pożarnej. Ratownicy wyskoczyli z pojazdu i natychmiast znaleźli się obok matki z dzieckiem. Ostrożnie przejęli dziewczynkę od zapłakanej kobiety, kładąc ją na ziemi. Zbadali, jak sądzę, puls, sprawdzili oddech. Zauważyłam, jak porozumiewają się wzrokiem, dość smutnym wzrokiem. Jeden z nich przyniósł worek. Taki sam, jak pokazują na filmach, gdy… gdy zabierają zwłoki… …: Co pa-panowie robią? Proszę ją zawieść do szpitala, trzeba j-ją dokładnie zbadać, sprawdzić, czy nic nie jest mojemu ska-skarbowi! Jeden z medyków wstał i wydał polecenie kolejnemu. Zwrócił się do stojącej naprzeciw, próbując uspokoić. Rat: Przykro mi, nic nie możemy zrobić. Dziewczynka udusiła się dymem, ciało jest mocno poparzone, nie miała żadnych szans, żeby przeżyć. Ogień zbyt szybko zajął dom, nawet najszybsza reakcja niewiele by pomogła. …: N-nie! To niemożliwe! S-słyszy pan? Ratujcie ją, proszę, zrobię wszystko, żebyście jej pomogli… Ona m-musi wstać, przecież Kelly żyje, trzeba ją tylko obudzić. – powiedziała roztrzęsiona, nie przyjmując do wiadomości, że dziecko nie żyje – Ej, co robicie?! Zabierzcie ten worek, on wcale nie jest potrzebny! Trzeba zawieść moje maleństwo do szpitala, zrobić operację… Dać jej lekarstwa, wtedy będzie dobrze, naprawdę. – tłumaczyła, po czym kucnęła przy ciele, głaszcząc dziewczynkę po kręconych blond włosach i uśmiechając do niej – Prawda, słońce? Będzie w porządku. Ale teraz już się nie wygłupiaj, popatrz na mnie. No, popatrz. Wystarczy spania, mój śpiochu kochany. – zaśmiała się; Wiedziałam, że próbowała nie dopuścić do siebie przykrej informacji, dlatego zachowywała się trochę jak wariatka. Rat: Proszę to wypić. – podstawił pod jej twarz kubeczek z musującą tabletką Szatynka spojrzała na niego, spełniając prośbę i znów odwracając się do swojej córki. Jednak jej tam nie było, ponieważ dwóch ratowników niepostrzeżenie zabrało zwłoki i przeniosło do karetki. …: Nie! Oddajcie mi ją! To moje dziecko! Moja córka! Proszę, oddajcie… - kobieta padła na kolana, zalewając łzami; Wyglądała jak siedem nieszczęść, jej widok był jednym z najgorszych, jakie kiedykolwiek w życiu mogłam zaobserwować. Tak samo postąpili z ciałem ojca Kim. Mojej przyjaciółki, która sama wylądowała w szpitalu… Więc co ja tutaj robię? Powinnam jak najszybciej iść do domu, przebrać się i jechać do czarnowłosej, by być w tych ciężkich chwilach przy niej. A co robię? Stoję i patrzę na to, co się dzieje. Obserwuję zapłakaną matkę, której dziecko spłonęło, bez żadnej, najmniejszej reakcji. To, co kobieta czuje po stracie ukochanego dziecka, musi być bardzo ciężkie, a taki dramat już zawsze będzie o sobie przypominać… *** Już zaledwie kilka domów dzieliło mnie od moich czterech ścian. Zmienię ciuchy, zjem coś na szybko i poproszę Titi o podwózkę. Nagle stanęłam jak wryta. Titi… Przecież dzisiaj miał przyjść ten facet… A ja jej nie powiadomiłam… O cholera! Zapominając o wcześniejszym widoku, wyglądających przez okno gapiach i ciągle kłębiących się chmurach dymu, ruszyłam biegiem. Matko Boska, a co jeśli on ją zaskoczył i coś zrobił? Przez moją głupotę i dziurawą pamięć kolejna tragedia wisi w powietrzu… Przemknęłam przez bramkę, jak się okazało – otwartą. Szybkim krokiem podeszłam do drzwi, które również nie były zamknięte. I ja, i ciotka zawsze przekręcamy zamek, żeby nikt nie wszedł. W takim razie… już za późno… Przełknęłam głośno ślinę, zaraz przypominając, że zaplanowałam wejść przez garaż. Dlatego też przeszłam na tyły budynku, wyjmując z kieszeni klucz. Po otwarciu, weszłam do środka i zapaliłam światło, a konkretnie żarówkę, która rzucała jasność po całym pomieszczeniu. Na szafce leżał sporej wielkości młotek, którego ciocia używała w przypadkach krytycznych, takich jak przybicie gwoździa na ścianę, by powiesić obraz. Uzbrojona „po uszy”, przeszłam przez całą długość garażu i zaraz znalazłam się w przedsionku, a później w korytarzu. I wtem ujrzałam coś, co naprawdę mnie zdziwiło i czego absolutnie nie rozumiałam. Na podłodze, od wejścia głównego, przez przedpokój, aż na schodach, rozrzucone były… płatki róż. Mrugnęłam kilka razy, aby upewnić się, że mi się nie wydaje. Obraz był prawdziwy, a to znaczy… Nieważne co, w każdym razie muszę sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Wzięłam cztery głębokie oddechy, zamknęłam oczy, uspokoiłam się i ruszyłam. Powoli, po cichu, żeby nie wywołać żadnego, najcichszego hałasu i skrzypienia. To, że w dłoniach trzymałam młotek pewnie wydaje się dość dziwne, ale nie miałam pomysłu na cokolwiek innego. A o tym, że uderzając nim człowieka na sto procent spowoduję jego natychmiastową śmierć, zwyczajnie nie pomyślałam. Działałam pod wpływem emocji, nie rozumowałam logicznie. Kierując się szlakiem czerwonych płatków, stanęłam na górze. Ścieżka prowadziła pod zamknięte drzwi mojego pokoju. Teraz wiedziałam, że to nie może być pomyłka, ten, który mnie dręczył, znajduje się w mym pokoju. Przeszły mnie głębokie dreszcze, lecz wiedziałam, że nie mam odwrotu. Zdołałam również zauważyć, że Titi nie ma w domu. W przeciwnym wypadku, od razu po wejściu zostałabym napadnięta i zganiona przez ciocię za to, że wchodzę do środka z młotem w rękach, jak jakiś morderca. Położyłam dłoń na klamce, niemal słysząc, jak serce mocno i szalenie bije w mojej piersi. Myślałam, że za chwilę zemdleję z nerwów. Miałam ochotę porzucić wcześniejszy plan i uciec stąd jak najdalej. A co, jeżeli to szaleniec, który za chwilę się na mnie rzuci? Mógłby coś mi zrobić, przecież zaplanował to już wcześniej… Wreszcie nadszedł ten moment. Szybko nacisnęłam uchwyt, energicznie popychając drzwi. Zrobiłam krok w przód i zamarłam… Nigdy w życiu bym się nie spodziewała, że to on… Mimo, że wiedziałam do czego jest zdolny, to była przesada. Shon leżał na moim łóżku wśród masy róż w samych bokserkach. To naprawdę działo się autentycznie. Uśmiechał się do mnie zadziornie, a widząc narzędzie i mój lękliwy wzrok, zaśmiał się na głos. Nic: C-co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytałam z idiotycznym wyrazem twarzy, opuszczając ręce wraz z młotkiem wzdłuż ciała Sh: Czekam na ciebie. Chciałem zrobić niespodziankę i jak widzę, udało mi się. Nie mnie się spodziewałaś, mam rację? Nic: J-jak ty tu-tutaj wszedłeś? – nadal nie otrząsnęłam się z widoku chłopaka ciotki w moim pokoju Sh: Mam klucze. No chyba nie myślisz, że Titi nie dałaby swojemu ukochanemu – tutaj wywrócił oczami – możliwości wejścia do swojego mieszkania. Staruszka jest bardzo naiwna. Nic: Jaka staruszka? Jak ty moją ciotkę nazywasz? I w ogóle, co ty robisz w moim pokoju?! – wreszcie zebrałam się z chwilowego szoku Sh: Zastanów się. – powiedział, wkładając do ust grono winogrona z etażerki – Och, wysil się trochę. – dodał, widząc u mnie brak ochoty na takie podchody – Dobrze, widzę, że jesteś zmęczona. Pomogę ci, jeśli chcesz. Chcesz? Nie mam pojęcia kiedy, kiwnęłam lekko głową, jakby zahipnotyzowana widokiem jego pięknego, wspaniałego ciała. Znowu to robiłam. Po raz kolejny dałam mu się omamić, poddać urokowi osobistemu tego przystojnego, czarującego oszusta. Sh: Widzisz, będąc z Titi… Wiesz, że jej nie kocham i jestem z nią tylko dla pieniędzy, dlatego nie będę cię oszukiwał. Ciało czterdziestolatki nie jest w stanie dać takiemu facetowi, jak ja, pełnego spełnienia i przyjemności. Potrzebuję urozmaicenia, to normalne. A ty jesteś śliczna, młoda, po prostu wspaniała. Taka kobieta jest moim ideałem. Nic: Nie rozumiem… - rzekłam, zupełnie zapominając o bożym świecie Sh: Pomyślałem, że wcześniej może źle z tobą rozmawiałem. Chodzi mi tylko o wzajemną przyjemność. To będzie nasza niewinna umowa. Ja będę przychodził do ciebie pod nieobecność twojej ciotki i zabiorę cię do krainy namiętności i niewyobrażalnej rozkoszy. Poczujesz się wtedy jak prawdziwa kobieta, bo, uwierz mi, potrafię to sprawić. Titi nigdy się nie dowie, obiecuję. Oboje byśmy tego chcieli, prawda? – zapytał, podchodząc do mnie Był taki wspaniały, pachniał prawdziwą męskością, wydawał się być uprzejmy i miły. Prezentował się niezwykle seksownie, zachęcająco… Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek mógłby mu teraz ulec, ale… ale ja odzyskałam rozum i rezon. Wiedziałam, że próbuje mnie zwabić w swoją pułapkę. Gdybym się zgodziła na tą zupełnie niemoralną propozycję, już nigdy nie mogłabym się wycofać. Taki podły człowiek nie dałby mi spokoju, grożąc ujawnieniem rzekomej relacji. Nic: Muszę ci coś koniecznie powiedzieć… - odparłam niepewnie, spuszczając głowę Sh: Tak? Nic: Zamiast Natniela, to ty powinieneś być bratem Amber. – natychmiast podniosłam wzrok, patrząc twardo Sh: Słucham? Nic: Jesteś tak samo bezwzględny i zakłamany, jak ona. Dziwię się, że nie masz nic wspólnego z moją „kochaną” koleżanką. A jeśli nie jesteś jej bratem, to może spróbuj z nią, bylibyście dopasowaną parą. Poza tym, z pewnością dałaby ci dupy, a skoro tak bardzo tego pragniesz... Pobzykaj się z nią, ta dopiero ma temperament. Spełni wszystkie twoje pragnienia i erotyczne fantazje, uwierz mi. A ode mnie to się odczep raz na zawsze, bo mam cię dość, rozumiesz? – warknęłam Sh: Kurde, kobieto, dlaczego ty taka zacięta jesteś? Co ci szkodzi seks ze mną? I tak wiem, że tego chcesz, więc po co ciągłe odmowy? Nic: Co mi szkodzi? A może to, że cię nienawidzę? To, że jesteś świnią, a nie facetem wartym cioci, czy nawet mnie? Naprawdę nie rozumiesz? Sh: Dobra, skończ. Powiedz mi, kto to jest ta Amber, chętnie się do niej wybiorę. – uśmiechnął się złośliwie Nic: Zabieraj swoje szmaty, zwane ubraniami, pozbieraj te żałosne kwiatki i wynocha z domu. Sh: Bardzo chętnie, nie mam zamiar się płaszczyć. – prychnął Zaskoczyła mnie jego uległość, ale może to dlatego, że wspomniałam o Amber. Pewnie chciał jak najprędzej ją odwiedzić. Pff… Sh: A tak w ogóle, możesz mi powiedzieć, co to za dym za oknem? Zastanawiałem się, czy to przypadkiem nie nasz dom się pali, ale skoro do tej pory się nie sfajczyliśmy, to raczej nie to. – zapytał, zakładając spodnie Wszystko do mnie wróciło… Kim na noszach… Jej stan… Krytyczny stan… Popatrzyłam na niego, natychmiastowo zmieniając nastrój. Zrobiło mi się smutno, a cała wściekłość wyparowała. Kiedy zaczynałam myśleć o tym, co może stać się z czarnowłosą, dostawałam gęsiej skórki. Zaczęłam się trząść pod wpływem napływających łez. Próbowałam je jakoś powstrzymać i nawet mi się udawało. Na twarzy na pewno zrobiłam się czerwona, musiałam wyglądać naprawdę żałośnie. A on, widząc, że się rozżalam, postanowił to wykorzystać… Sh: Nie marz się, spokojnie. – powiedział pokrzepiająco, zbliżając się Zatrzymał się, ale po chwili znowu zrobił dwa kroki naprzód. Sh: Chodź do mnie, nie powinnaś być teraz sama. – wyciągnął ręce, uśmiechając się Pociągnęłam nosem, na szczęście żadnych łez nie było. Zerknęłam na niego, lecz wiedziałam, że długo nie będę w stanie się powstrzymywać. Potrzebowałam bliskości, czegoś, żeby ukoić nerwy i miotająca mną emocje. Podeszłam do niego… Położyłam głowę na jego klatce piersiowej… Objęłam ostrożnie rękami… Byłam taka głupia… Sh: Niepotrzebnie się odzywałem, przepraszam. – powiedział z udawaną skruchą Wtedy nie myślałam trzeźwo, ale fakt faktem, że Shon wcale się mną nie martwił. Każdy, kogo choć odrobinę obchodzi nastrój i problemy innych, zapytałby się, co się stało. A on? Próbował uniknąć nużących opowieści, a w zamian postanowił zadziałać. Sh: Położymy się na chwilę, poleżymy, dopóki się nie uspokoisz, dobrze? Spokojnie, wszystko w porządku. Zaczął powoli prowadzić mnie w stronę łóżka. Nie oponowałam, ponieważ ciągle rozmyślałam o wcześniejszym zdarzeniu. Dałam się położyć na materac, objąć, smyrać po plecach w ewidentnym dwuznacznym geście. Nic: Ona musi przeżyć, musi… Powiedz, że nie umrze, że wróci… Powiedz… - jęknęłam smutno Sh: Tak, tak, nie zamartwiaj się. Odciągnę cię od takich myśli, w porządku? Zaraz zapomnisz, obiecuję… - powiedziawszy to, pocałował mnie w szyję, aż się wzdrygnęłam; I to przywróciło mi mózg, zrozumiałam, co się dzieje. Kolejnym pocałunkom się nie poddałam, natychmiast zerwałam się z łóżka. Nic: Co ty wyprawiasz, do cholery?! Sh: Mała, proszę, nie teraz, ja już tak się napaliłem… Nic: Mało mnie to interesuje. Mówiłam ci, że ze mną taki układ nie przejdzie, nie jestem jakąś dziwką. A teraz, tak jak powiedziałam, wynoś się! Sh: Weź wyluzuj! Jeny, jaka cnotka. Pewnie i tak wszystkim dookoła dajesz. – uśmiechnął się szyderczo Nic: Jeszcze raz walniesz takim tekstem, to przyłożę ci w ten łeb, że aż się zesrasz. – warknęłam – A przed wyjściem masz oddać klucze do mieszkania. Sh: Marzenia nie zawsze są do spełnienia, kotku. Mogą mi się jeszcze przydać, gdybym chciał pooglądać cię podczas snu. – ubrany, podszedł do mnie, ocierając swoim ramieniem o moje, gdy wychodziłNic: I jeszcze jedno: po co ty to zrobiłeś? Dlaczego tak mnie straszyłeś? – zapytałam, nawet nie odwracając się w stronę faceta; Pomimo tego, coś mi mówiło, że się uśmiechnął. Sh: Chciałem wprowadzić do naszego związku trochę adrenaliny. Nic: Do związku? Naszego związku? Zapomnij i przestań wygadywać takie farmazony! Sh: A co, jeśli nie przestanę? Nic: Zejdź mi z oczu, ty… Shonino (wybacz, musiałam tego użyć xD)! – wrzasnęłam, kiedy był już na schodach Sh: Uważaj na słowa, bo możesz ich pożałować. – odpowiedział złośliwie Nic: Sranie w banie. Good bye, idioto! – krzyknęłam, zatrzaskując drzwi – Matko, co się ze mną dzieje? Jak mogłam się tak zapomnieć? – szepnęłam do siebie, opierając czołem o ścianę; Uderzyłam w nią lekko pięścią, powstrzymując przekleństwa. Stałam tam jeszcze moment, dopóki nie usłyszałam zamykanych drzwi, oznaki, że mój „gość” wyszedł. Szczerze mówiąc, w ogóle nie spodziewałam się, że to właśnie Shon, ale z drugiej strony lepiej, że to nie był jakiś psychopata, zdolny do wszystkiego. Jednak oznajmił, że nie odda kluczy, bo zamierza jeszcze tu zajrzeć… Wyjście jest jedno – zamykanie drzwi od środka każdego wieczoru przed snem. Trzeba to jeszcze jakoś wytłumaczyć Titi i będzie git. Właśnie, muszę do niej zadzwonić i… Chwila, a tak w ogóle, gdzie ona jest? Chcąc to sprawdzić, wyjęłam z kieszeni telefon i wybrałam numer ciotki. Titi: Halo? Nic: Hej, to ja. Słuchaj, czemu do tej pory nie ma cię w domu? Jest w pół do szóstej, powinnaś być. Titi: Tak, wiem, ale zmieniły mi się plany. Dowiedziałam się, że jutro z samego rana mam lot. Już dawno wzięłam urlop na jakiś czas, ale czas na powrót do latania. O czwartej nad ranem muszę wyjeżdżać z domu, dlatego pojechałam na zakupy. Zapomniałam cię poinformować. Nic: Już drugi raz… - westchnęłam Titi: Przepraszam, jestem zbyt roztargniona. Około dwudziestej pierwszej wrócę, zostało mi już tylko sześć sklepów z ubraniami do obejścia i koniec. – rzekła, a ja skrzywiłam się; Jak można tak fascynować się shoppingiem? Nic: Czyli w takim razie nie możesz mnie zawieść? Titi: Gdzie? Nic: Do szpitala. Titi: Po co? Nic, coś ci się stało?! – wrzasnęła, aż coś zapiszczało w moim uchu Nic: Mi nie, ale koleżanka, Kim… Miała wypadek… Titi: Wypadek? Zaraz… Słyszałam w radiu, że budynek apteki się zapalił, był pożar. To ma jakiś związek? – zapytała zmartwiona Nic: Samochód, w którym jechała, rozbił się i… Wybuchł… Kim zabrało pogotowie, jest w stanie krytycznym… Znów poczułam pieczenie oczu, więc zacisnęłam powieki, powstrzymując je. Nie chciała płakać, przynajmniej nie teraz. Muszę wytrzymać i dostać się kliniki, gdzie leży dziewczyna. Nie powinna widzieć, jak płaczę. Titi: O Boże, Nicola… To musiało być straszne… Przykro mi, lecz nie mam jak po ciebie przyjechać. Zamów taksówkę, dobra? Zabiorę cię ze szpitala, gdy będę wracała. Dasz sobie radę? Nic: Tak, Titi, nie martw się. – zapewniłam ją, ocierając mokre oczy Zakończyłam połączenie. Jednak nie wytrzymałam, wybuchłam płaczem. Poszłam się przebrać, przegryźć coś, uczesać, bez przerwy becząc. Zapewne wyglądałam jak małe dziecko, które nie dostało cukierka, ale nie obchodziło mnie to. Nikt nie widział mnie w takim stanie, poza tym martwiłam się o przyjaciółkę. Mocno pociągnęłam nosem, odczekałam kilka sekund, by się uspokoić i wykręciłam numer podany na ulotce korporacji, którą cudem znalazłam na szafce pod stertą papierów. Nic: Proszę taksówkę na ulicę Petersona 7, jak najszybciej. Odłożyłam komórkę, narzuciłam kurtkę i wyszłam, dygocząc z nerwów. *** Wchodziłam po schodach, kierując się do środka. Otwierając drzwi, poczułam charakterystyczny zapach, kojarzący się z lekarstwami. Od chwili, gdy sama wylądowałam tutaj po próbie samobójczej, nie cierpiałam tego miejsca. Przypominał mi o tamtym wydarzeniu, o pozostałych sytuacjach doprowadzających do załamania. Na myśl przychodziło mi moje wcześniejsze życie, wspaniałe życie. Kiedy przyszłam do tego liceum, poznałam go, gdy się zakochałam… Wypływająca łza spowodowała grymas na mojej twarzy. Wywołał to również widok nastolatka, tego samego, z którym widziałam Kim w szkole. To był jej chłopak. Teraz stał przy ścianie, oparty o nią plecami i zakrywał twarz dłońmi. Podbiegłam do niego i zapytałam prosto z mostu: Nic: Co z nią? Opuścił ręce, lustrując mnie wzrokiem. Nic: Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami, chcę wiedzieć. Nadal patrzył w mą stronę nieprzekonany, ale niedługo odezwał się. …: Nie mam pojęcia. Odkąd zabrali ją na blok, nie wiem nic, kompletnie nic. Nikt mi nie powiedział, co będzie dalej. Czy w ogóle coś będzie. To chyba koszmar, Kim nie może odejść, nie może… Przecież… - jąkał się, a ja zauważyłam, że bardzo się martwił Nic: Prowadzą operację? Jezu… A-a jeżeli… Nic nie będą mogli z-z-zrobić? – zapytałam szeptem, siadając na krzesło …: Muszą ją ratować! Muszą! – uderzył otwartą dłonią w śliską ścianę, przytknął do niej głowę i zaczął szlochać. Nie zwróciłam na to większej uwagi, lecz to był jednoznaczny argument, że losy Kim nie są mu obojętne. Wtem usłyszałam charakterystyczny dźwięk. Zza drzwi oddzielających oddział od bloku, wyszedł lekarz. Przecierał twarz jedną ręką, wyglądał na zmęczonego. Po skojarzeniu faktów, zerwałam się z siedzenia i zasypałam go pytaniami. Nic: Panie doktorze, co z nią będzie? Jak się czuje? Można ją zobaczyć? Lek: Niestety, nie mam dla was za dobrych wiadomości. - odrzekł Czułam ogromny strach, bardzo się bałam. I wcale nie okazało się, że przesadzam. Słowa, które wypowiedział później lekarz, zupełnie mnie załamały. Ta wiadomość była najstraszniejszą rzeczą, jaką mogłam usłyszeć. Gdy do chłopaka stojącego obok również to dotarło, stracił równowagę i zsunął się po ścianie w pół przytomny… Lek: Przeprowadziliśmy dość trudny zabieg, bowiem musieliśmy zatamować krwotok i nastawić prawą nogę, ponieważ jest połamana w trzech miejscach. Konieczny będzie gips. Jednak najpierw trzeba jak najprędzej zadziałać w sprawie drugiej kończyny. Wezwałem już zespół chirurgów, to będzie bardzo pracochłonna operacja. – powiedział poważnym tonem …: Co to znaczy? Jaka operacja? – niecierpliwił się chłopaka Kim Lek: Pacjentka teraz będzie potrzebowała dużego wsparcia, być może konieczny okaże się psycholog. Nic: Dlaczego? Lek: Podczas zabiegu zostanie amputowana dziewczynie lewa kończyna. Prawa noga, którą teraz się zajmowaliśmy jest częściowo sparaliżowana, jednak szanse na to, że pacjentka odzyska w niej kiedykolwiek pełną władzę, są znikome. Cóż, państwa koleżanka do końca życia będzie poruszać się na wózku, przykro mi. …: Słu-słucham? Lek: Proszę zajrzeć do gabinetu lekarskiego za godzinę, wtedy opowiem o szczegółach. – powiedział, po czym znów ruszył; Jednak po kilku krokach stanął, odwracając się. – Jeszcze jedno: czy znacie może rodzinę dziewczyny? Kogoś, kto mógłby się nią zaopiekować, gdy już się nią zajmiemy, do czasu, aż dowiemy się, czy jej matka przeżyje? Odpowiedziałam dopiero po chwili, drżącym i łamiącym się głosem: Nic: N-n-nie… …: Ja… Kim ma kuzyna… Mieszka z żoną i… I ma z nimi dość dobry kontakt… - chłopaka co rusz przerywał, łapiąc gwałtowne oddechy Lek: Dobrze, to fantastycznie. Numery telefonów? …: Pos-postaram się j-je zdobyć. Lek: Dziękuję. Zostaje mi tylko zawiadomić opiekę społeczną, która ustali, czy będą oni w stanie i czy podejmą się zajęcia się osobą niepełnosprawną. – rzekłszy to, zostawił naszą dwójkę samych sobie „Osobą niepełnosprawną, osobą niepełnosprawną, osobą niepełnosprawną, osobą niepełnosprawną…” – odbijało się w moich uszach i głowie Nie mogłam tego do siebie dopuścić. Tego, że Kim, moja przyjaciółka, została kaleką. …: To niemożliwe… Ja, ja nie wiem… To dzieje się naprawdę? – spojrzał na mnie, oczekując odpowiedzi; Najwidoczniej nie wierzył lekarzowi, nie dopuszczał do siebie faktów. Nic: Nie będzie miała nogi… A drugą nie będzie w stanie poruszać… Kim… Kim już nigdy nie wstanie, nie przejdzie do drugiego pokoju o własnych siłach… - wyszeptałam niemal niesłyszalnie; Oboje usiedliśmy na twardych krzesłach, trwając w całkowitej ciszy. Nie drgnęłam aż do czasy, gdy po kilkudziesięciu minutach przez korytarz nie przeszło czterech lekarzy w fartuchach i maskach w towarzystwie piątego doktora, z którym wcześniej rozmawiałam. Podniosłam wtedy głowę i bez żadnej reakcji obserwowałam, jak znikają za drzwiami na salę operacyjną. Tak samo jak chłopak, wróciłam do wcześniejszego podziwiania podłogi, znaczy szarych kwadratowych kafelków. Z zaskoczeniem spojrzałam na wiszący nad nami zegar, wskazujący 20:39, ta godzina minęła całkiem niepostrzeżenie. Lekarz prowadzący miał dawno spotkać się z nami w pokoju, lecz do tej pory nie opuścił bloku. Napawało mnie to sporym niepokojem, ponieważ mogło oznaczać to, że z Kim dzieje się coś złego, choć i tak już w tej chwili stan dziewczyny nie był dobry. Na tę myśl westchnęłam głęboko. …: Znamy się półtora roku, odkąd przyszliśmy do Słodkiego Amorisa. Uczę się w innej klasie, ale kiedyś pomogłem jej odgonić od siebie jednego natrętnego typa. Później okazało się, że jesteśmy zapisani na te same zajęcia lekkoatletyczne. – zaczął nagle opowiadać, z zamkniętymi oczami, drżącym głosem – To działo się w tamtym roku… Kim postawiła sobie jasny cel, do którego dzielnie dążyła. Chciała zakwalifikować się do pierwszej setki biegaczy w ogólnokrajowych zawodach. Dawała z siebie wszystko, lecz jej czasowe wyniki nie zadowalały jej. Zebrałem się w sobie i zaproponowałem jej wtedy wspólne treningi, zgodziła się. Biegaliśmy po dziesięć kilometrów, a efekty były wyraźnie widoczne i coraz lepsze. Nasze relacje także się zacieśniały. Rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim, traktowaliśmy się jak przyjaciele, chociaż może się wydawać, że damsko-męska przyjaźń jest niemożliwa. A jednak nam się udało. Fascynował mnie jej charakter, nastawienie do życia, poczucie humoru. W końcu wystartowaliśmy na zawodach razem z pozostałą dziewiątką uczniów ze szkoły. Wysiłek się opłacił, bo na mecie okazało się, że zmieściliśmy się w czołowej trzydziestce. Ja – dwudziesty czwarty, a ona – dwudziesta ósma. To był fantastyczny wynik żadne z nas się tego nie spodziewało. Potem wzajemny kontakt się rozluźnił, ale to nie oznacz, że przestaliśmy się kumplować. Nie spotykaliśmy się już po szkole, jednak ciągle widywaliśmy się w szkole, czasem siedzieliśmy razem na przerwach. Kiedy nadchodził koniec roku szkolnego, znowu mniej się widywaliśmy, a podczas wakacji całkowicie straciliśmy ze sobą kontakt. Przez tamte dwa miesiące bez niej, budziła się we mnie dziwna tęsknota. Nie rozumiałem tego, ale wszystko stało się jasne, gdy rozpoczął się wrzesień. Zobaczyłem Kim kolejny raz i wtedy byłem pewny – zakochałem się. Dziwne uczucie, bo pierwszy raz w życiu poczułem przywiązanie do jakiejś dziewczyny. A w dodatku ona wcale się mną nie interesowała, ani razu nie przyszła, nie zapytała o najbanalniejszą rzecz. Wywnioskowałem z tego, że przez lato kogoś znalazła, że to dlatego mnie ignorowała. Z taką myślą żyłem w późniejszych paru miesiącach. Codziennie przyglądałem się jej przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, uwielbiałem patrzeć na ten piękny, radosny uśmiech… Codziennie chodziłem jak struty, byłem przygnębiony tym, że nic nie zdołam wskórać. Już nawet zwykłego „cześć” nie mówiliśmy sobie, gdy się przypadkiem spotykaliśmy na korytarzu, obydwoje odwracaliśmy głowy w przeciwne strony, udając, że nie widzieliśmy drugiego. Jednak los tak chciał, że około miesiąc temu podczas osobnych przebieżek po okolicy na siebie wpadliśmy. Oboje musieliśmy odetchnąć po joggingu i usiedliśmy na tej samej ławce, wymieniliśmy kilka uwag dotyczących pogody, a później… A później Kim się rozpłakała. Zdziwiłem się, a ona wyznała, że nigdy sobie nie wybaczy, że w porę nie zareagowała w naszej sprawie. – przerwał i uśmiechnął się lekko na napływające wspomnienia – Powiedziała, że żałuje tego, że pozwoliła, byśmy się od siebie oddalili. Ona myślała, że znalazłem sobie laskę. Ja uważałem, że to Kim kogoś ma, a ta sądziła o mnie dokładnie to samo, dlatego schodziliśmy sobie z drogi. Ucieszyłem się jak głupi, kiedy oznajmiła, że jestem dla niej bardzo ważny. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiałem, jak mi na niej zależy, więc bez namysłu zapytałem, czy zostanie moją dziewczyną. Odpowiedziała mi pocałunkiem, długo musiałem na niego czekać… Tak wsłuchałam się w tę historię, że sama delikatnie uniosłam kąciki ust. Kim nigdy nie opowiadała mi, że startowała w zawodach i że zajęła dobre miejsce, a tym bardziej nie wiedziałam, że się zakochała. Nic: Piękna sprawa… Kochasz ją, prawda? – zapytałam cicho, spoglądając na towarzysza …: Wiesz, nie doświadczyłem jeszcze takiego uczucia, ale sądzę, że tak jest. Nic: Jeśli nie możesz wytrzymać bez niej nawet jednego wieczora, kiedy jesteś w stanie patrzeć na nią godzinami i czujesz, że bez niej twoje życie nie ma sensu, to właśnie miłość. …: Więc tak, kocham ją. Uwielbiam towarzystwo Kim, jest dla mnie jak powietrze, bez którego nie mógłbym istnieć. Jest jak muza, przy niej zawsze wszystko wydaje się piękniejsze. – odparł rozmarzonym głosem Nic: Niezły z ciebie poeta… - ucięłam, ponieważ zorientowałam się, że nie znam imienia chłopaka …: Oscar. – rzekł, jakby czytając w moich myślach Podał mi rękę, a ja bez dłuższych namysłów uścisnęłam ją. Nic: Nicola. Wymieniliśmy uśmiechy, po czym kolejny raz umilkliśmy, lecz tylko na moment. Nic: A teraz… Kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się, że ona… Że będzie jeździć na wózku… Co z wami? Widziałam, że zastanawiał się, co odrzec. Temat nie był łatwy, tym bardziej, że oboje zaczęli się ze sobą spotykać od niedawna. Os: Ja w ogóle o tym nie myślałem, potrzebuję czasu, żeby… Żeby wszystko sobie poukładać. Do dla mnie zbyt wiele. Jestem z Kim dwa tygodnie, przez ten czas byłem najszczęśliwszym facetem na świecie, a nagle, tak niespodziewanie, wszystko się pochrzaniło… Nic: Mi też jest strasznie przykro, bo chodzi o moją przyjaciółkę, która naprawdę jest bardzo ważna. To szok, że w tej chwili za tymi drzwiami amputują jej nogę, ale… Ale najważniejsze, że żyje. Cokolwiek miałoby się stać, trzeba jej pomóc, wesprzeć, bo inaczej może się załamać. Widzę, że Kim nie jest ci obojętna, sam wyznałeś, że ją kochasz. Dlatego muszę to powiedzieć: nie spieprz tego, co między wami jest. Wasz związek został wystawiony na poważną próbę i twoja decyzja pokaże, czy mimo miłości jesteś niej wart. Życie z osobą, która straciła nogi na pewno wydaje się trudne, ale wszystkie przeciwności losu da się przezwyciężyć, jeżeli komuś na tym zależy. I… Os: Mnie zależy. Nie opuszczę Kim, nie tłumacz mi tego, że powinienem dodawać jej otuchy. Znalazła się w bardzo trudnej sytuacji, bez dwóch zdań. Jej ojciec zginął, matka jest w stanie krytycznym, a ona wszystko to widziała, to, jak rodzice powoli się wykrwawiają. Chrzanię to, że od dzisiaj nie będzie w pełni zdrowa, że w każdej czynności potrzebować będzie pomocy innej osoby. Ja chcę być właśnie tą osobą. Proszę… - nie zdołał dokończyć, bo podbiegła do nas kobieta; To Titi. Titi: Hej, co się dzieje? Długo tu siedzisz? Nic: Cześć. Operacja trwa już od dwóch godzin. Wymienili uściski, po czym znowu zebrało mi się na płacz. Podczas rozmowy zapomniałam o wszystkim dookoła, teraz przypomniałam i zmieniłam nastawienie. Kurczę, mimo tego, co gadałam Oscarowi, nie mogłam zrozumieć, dlaczego to się stało. Wiedziałam, że cudem jest, że Kim naprawdę z tego wypadku wyszła cało, no prawie. Lecz to, że będzie cierpieć przez ograniczenia związane z paraliżem, napawało mnie ogromnym żalem. Ciocia pytała dalej o stan dziewczyny, a ja na przemian z chłopakiem odpowiadałam. Bardzo chciałam zaczekać, aż lekarz wyjdzie i opowie o tym, jak poszło, co niestety nie było mi dane. Przed dwudziestą drugą Titi zdecydowała, że wracamy. Uznała, że mimo wszystko powinnam pójść jutro do szkoły, a lekcji nawet nie ruszyłam. Z wielkimi, wielkimi oporami, po jej naleganiach opuściłam budynek. *** Całą noc nie mogłam zasnąć. Bezustannie rozmyślałam o wiadomym wydarzeniu, co ani jak nie pozwalało mi zmrużyć oczu. Wczoraj wieczorem nie zrobiłam nic – ani nie zajrzałam do książek, ani nie powiadomiłam pozostałej trójki przyjaciółek o tym, co się stało. Nie miałam siły, żeby opisywać wypadek. Postanowiłam porozmawiać z dziewczynami dzisiaj w szkole, jeśli oczywiście nie zasnę po drodze w jakichś krzakach. Jeszcze przed szóstą wstałam z mięciutkiego materaca i poczołgałam się na dół, prosto do kuchni. Zgoła nie pijam kawy, lecz teraz nie było innego wyjścia. Nastawiłam wodę w czajniku, a podczas podgrzewania do szklanki zimnej wody wycisnęłam sok z cytryny, co trochę mnie pobudziło, bo czując kwaśny smak w ustach aż zamknęłam oczy, wzdrygając się. Do kubka nasypałam ze trzy łyżki proszku, zalałam wrzątkiem i pomieszałam. Jadłam śniadanie popijając kawą, co smakowało ohydnie, jednak zmusiłam się i po kwadransie naczynia świeciły pustkami. Już całkiem dobrze rozbudzona wskoczyłam na górę do pokoju i przez pół godziny zajmowałam się wyglądem, czyli w większości tuszowaniem sińców i worów pod oczami. Nałożyłam na siebie ubranie wyjęte całkiem przypadkowo i po jako takim spakowaniu się na zajęcia, z powrotem poczłapałam na dół. Do torby włożyłam czekoladowego batona znalezionego w szafce, nie biorąc pod uwagę tego, że to własność cioci. Do kieszeni schowałam telefon i trochę drobnych, po czym poszłam do korytarza. Usłyszałam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi łazienki, a już po chwili ujrzałam na schodach zaspaną Titi. Titi: Witaj, jak spałaś? Nic: Eh… Co tu ukrywać, wcale nie spałam, tylko taczałam się z jednej strony na drugą. – westchnęłam Titi: Proszę cię, nie zadręczaj się tak. Wiesz przecież, że Kim nic już nie grozi, będzie dobrze. Nic: Och, Titi, każdy może tak powiedzieć. To nie ty do końca swoich dni będziesz jeździć wyłączne na wózku jakbyś była z nim spięta łańcuchem. Titi: Nic… Proszę, nie męcz się tą sprawą na okrągło. Nic: Przestań, nic już nie mów. – rzekłam oschle, dziwnie zawiedziona – Wychodzę i nie wiem kiedy wrócę. Titi: Ale jak… Nie słuchając dalszych uwag, zwyczajnie wyszłam, mając w poważaniu głupie teksty, żebym nie przejmowała się. Jak, do jasnej ciasnej, miałam się nie denerwować?! *** Nic: Dziewczyny! – krzyknęłam, kiedy tylko zobaczyłam trzy postacie; Ich twarze zwróciły się w moją stronę, a na twarzach pojawiły się uśmiechy. Wiedziałam natomiast, że już za krótki moment znikną i zamienią się w rozpacz, zaskoczenie i troskę. Ir: No hej! Viol: Cześć, Nicola. Roz: Siemka, jak po wczorajszym areszcie? – zaśmiała się białowłosa – Myślałam z dziewczynami, żeby dzisiaj wybrać się na małe zakupy, co o tym sądzisz? Trzeba jeszcze zapytać Kim, jak tylko się pojawi, to… Nic: Rozalia, ty niczego nie rozumiesz… Kim nie przyjdzie… - szepnęłam żałośnie Roz: Jak to nie? Przecież chodzi z nami do klasy, do tej szkoły, co za głupoty opowiadasz? Wszystko z tobą dobrze? – zapytała rozbawiona Nic: Rozalia, Kim… Kim miała wypadek. Między nami zapadła głęboka cisza. Ir: Wypadek? Viol: Co się stało? Nic: Samochód… Apteka… Był pożar… Roz: Nic, spokojnie, powiedz powoli… Co z nią?! Nic: Wczoraj powadzili operację, ale wyszłam w jej trakcie. Wiem tylko tyle, że… Że Kim została kaleką… - wydusiłam z siebie ledwo słyszalnie Roz: Słucham? Ir: Nie, nie, powiedz, że się przesłyszałam, to nie może być prawda… Violetta nic nie powiedziała, zaczęła płakać, a po chwili ryczałyśmy już we trzy. Ir: Ka-kaleką? – jęknęła, niedowierzając Nic: Amputowali jej nogę, druga jest sparaliżowana i… Ona będzie skazana na wózek inwalidzki… Roz: C-co? Jezusie, proszę, nie… Kim… Boże, Kim… *** Po siódmej i zarazem ostatniej lekcji od razu udałyśmy się na przystanek. Nie odzywałyśmy się do siebie z niejasnego powodu. Widziałam, że wszystkie były wyraźnie przybite, dlatego nie chciałam zaczynać bezowocnych rozmów, nie wiedziałam nawet, o czym miałabym z nimi ewentualnie dyskutować. Żaden temat nie wydawał się dostatecznie taktowny i odpowiedni, zresztą podejrzewam że nikt nie miałby w tym momencie ochoty na plotkowanie. W skrajnej ciszy, nie wliczając krótkich uwag czy wymian zdań, po kilkudziesięciu minutach znalazłyśmy kilka przecznic od celu naszej podróży. Szłyśmy trasą, która była mi bardzo, bardzo znana. Przypomniały mi się chwile, w których to ja leżałam na szpitalnym łóżku, więc ogromnie współczułam Kim. Co ona musi teraz przeżywać, tego nawet nie potrafiłam wyobrazić. Viol: Która sala? – zapytała krótko Nic: Poczekaj, niech przypomnę… Wydaje mi się, że czwórka, tak, raczej tak. Wstąpiłyśmy do budynku i nakierowałyśmy się w stronę pomieszczenia, w którym przebywała nasza przyjaciółka. Szłam na czele całej czwórki, jednocześnie potwornie obawiając się, co zobaczę za szybą. Zatrzymałyśmy się. Tak, to była właściwa sala. I wtedy ją zobaczyłam. Zasmuconą dziewczynę, pusto wpatrującą się w sufit, bez cienie uśmiechu na twarzy. Oczy miała otwarte, co oznaczało szybkie wybudzenie się ze śpiączki. Przy jej łóżku siedział Oscar, ze spuszczoną głową, czerwonymi i zapuchniętymi oczami. Obawiałam się rozmowy z czarnowłosą. Co miałam jej powiedzieć? Pocieszyć, czy może poważnie porozmawiać o tym, co miało miejsce? Targały mną przeróżne emocje, czułam się, kolokwialnie rzecz ujmując, źle. Ir: Kurczę, to naprawdę Kim? – zapytała rudowłosa, z niedowierzając wpatrując się w postać za szybą Nic: Dziewczyny, czy… Mogę pierwsza do niej wejść? Spojrzały na siebie i porozumiewawczo kiwnęły głowami. Roz: Idź. Idź i z nią pogadaj. Rozsunęłam drzwi, przekraczając próg pomieszczenia. Pielęgniarka zajmująca się drugim pacjentem odwróciła się w moją stronę i uśmiechnęła blado. Zrobiłam kilka kroków wprzód, ale jakoś tak nieśmiało i niepewnie. Nic: Cześć, Kim. – przywitałam się Nie doczekałam się żadnego odzewu, najmniejszej reakcji czy chociażby skinięcia. Przystawiłam krzesło do łóżka i usiadłam naprzeciw Oscara. Nic: Kim? Słyszysz? Os: Nic nie mówi od kiedy ją tu przywieźli z operacji… Nie pozwala się wziąć za rękę, leży spokojnie jakby nikogo wokół niej nie było… - szepnął Westchnęłam. Nic: Ej, wiesz, że wszystko będzie dobrze, prawda? Pomożemy ci, możesz na nas liczyć. Nie zostawimy naszej przyjaciółki w potrzebie. – uśmiechnęłam się lekko Dopiero teraz zauważyłam coś, co przyprawiło mnie o dreszcze. Dziewczyna przykryta była kocem i to, co najbardziej mnie zasmuciło, to fakt, że w miejscy, gdzie powinno być wybrzuszenie w postaci nogi, widniał… No właśnie, nic nie widniało. Wiedziałam, co to oznacza, już dawno miałam świadomość, że kończyna zostanie amputowana, lecz taki obraz był przestraszny. Kim: Zostawcie mnie. – wychrypiała niespodziewanie Os: Co ty wygadujesz? Przecież… Kim: Wyjdźcie stąd. Wracajcie do domów, nie marnujcie swojego czasu na bezsensowne siedzenie przy jakimś dziwolągu bez nogi. – szepnęła, nadal się nie poruszając Nic: Proszę cię, nie mów tak… - jęknęłam Kim: Powiedziałam wam coś. Wyjdźcie. Nic: Kim… Kim: Zabierajcie się stąd wszyscy i nie wracajcie. Nie chcę was więcej widzieć. – rzekła stanowczym, acz drżącym głosem Os: Nie. Nie wyjdziemy. Przynajmniej ja. Będę z tobą zawsze, a ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Kocham cię i… Kim: Wynoście się, albo zacznę krzyczeć. Nic: Błagam, spójrz chociaż na mnie… Zgodnie z moją prośbą, odwróciła twarz w bok. Wyglądała żałośnie, blada cera, brak chęci do życia. Nic: Jesteś dla wszystkich bardzo ważna, pamiętaj o tym. – rzekłam, po czym spojrzałam na chłopaka; Dałam mu znak, żeby wstał i wyszedł razem ze mną. Gdy wyszliśmy z sali, od razu na mnie napadł. Os: Dlaczego miałem ją zostawić? W tej chwili trzeba wspierać Kim, a nie opuszczać! Nic: Nie, ona musi pomyśleć. Podejrzewam, jak może się czuć, a ja w takiej sytuacji potrzebowałabym spokoju. Roz: Nicola, kto to jest? – zaciekawiła się dziewczyna, spoglądając na Oscara Przedstawiłam ich sobie nawzajem, a później trochę porozmawialiśmy. Siedziałam w szpitalu do dwudziestej, po czym przyjechała po mnie Titi. Kim nie pozwalała na siedzenie obok, więc ustaliliśmy, ze wrócimy do niej jutro, choć trochę źle się czułam, że jadę i zastawiam przyjaciółkę samą. Ostatecznie, razem z dziewczynami ściskałyśmy się na tylnych siedzeniach, natomiast obok ciotki siedział szatyn, którego odwieźliśmy pod sam dom. *** Kolejny dzień szkoły nie został przeze mnie zarejestrowany, bo nie mogłam skupić się na zadaniach z fizyki, czy tłumaczeniach nauczyciela z chemii. Rozpraszało mnie wszystko dookoła, irytowałam się bez powodu i wkurzałam na każdego, kto zaczepiał mnie dla żartów. Wyszłam z Rozalią, Iris i Violettą na dziedziniec z zamiarem spędzenia kolejnego popołudnia w szpitalu. Lecz to nie było mi dane, bo zatrzymała mnie pewna osoba. Kas: Gdzie się wybierasz? – zapytał uśmiechnięty Zatrzymałam się przed nim i ze zdziwieniem zerknęłam na jego twarz. Nic: A ty? Wagary sobie urządziłeś, bo nie chciało ci się do szkoły przyjść? Kas: Nie. Byłem w galerii. – rzekł Uniosłam do góry brwi. Nic: W galerii? – powtórzyłam Kas: Tak. Zaraz dowiesz się po co. Rezerwuję sobie ciebie na dzisiejszy dzień, zadowolona? – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko Nic: Chyba śnisz. Teraz to ja idę do Kim, dobrze wiesz, co się stało. Kas: Tak, wiem. Przecież wczoraj sama do mnie zadzwoniłaś. Trochę to dziwne, nie sądzisz? Aż tak na mnie polegasz? Nic: W takim razie więcej się do ciebie nie odezwę, pasi? – warknęłam, po czym zamierzałam podejść do przyjaciółek, ciągle przyglądającym się nam Kas: Zaraz, zaraz, nie słyszałaś? Jedziesz ze mną. Sorry, dziewczyny, ale dzisiaj musicie poradzić sobie bez niej. Nic: Hej, a może ja nie mam ochoty? – zezłościłam się Kas: I tak wiem, że masz. Idziemy. – rozkazał, chwycił mnie za dłoń i poprowadził w stronę wyjścia Nic: Kastiel… Kas: Przecież cię nie porwę, zaraz wszystko ci wyjaśnię, tylko bez świadków. Pokręciłam głową z bezradności i dałam się wyprowadzić za bramę. Nic: No? O co chodzi? Kas: Cały czas byś siedziała w szpitalu i dręczyła się. Musisz się odstresować, dlatego zabieram cię w pewne miejsce. Nic: Kastiel się o kogoś troszczy? Niemożliwe. – zaśmiałam się Kas: O ciebie zawsze się martwiłem. – odrzekł, ruszając naprzód Nic: Ale wieczorem muszę do niej zajrzeć, dobra? Kas: Dobra. Nic: W takim razie mi powiedz, gdzie jedziemy? Kas: Do mojego domu. Nic: Co? – zatrzymałam się Kas: Żartowałem. Rusz się, nie mamy czasu. – posłuchałam się go, wsiadając do taksówki